Love brings strength
by roelaine
Summary: An orphan who lost trust in love from a deceased cheating father and a pureblood vampire who lost trust in others from an obsessive boyfriend and attempts on her life from a masked man leave the comforts of Ireland and move to Japan.
1. Prologue part 1

_An orphan who lost trust in love from a deceased cheating father and a pureblood vampire who lost trust in others from an obsessive boyfriend and attempts on her life from a masked man leave the comforts of Ireland and move to Japan. Will love bring them strength to trust others? This will explain the events that cause Roselle and her family to move to Japan. Love brings strength prologue pt 2 will come soon. The names of some of the characters are Irish._

_13 years ago..._

_A little girl who looks to be five years old is in a piano room warming up to sing with her mother, for being five years old the little is very mature ._

Roselle's pov:

"la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la" says Roselle. "Alright sweetie your warm-up is done, now tell mommy what you chose to sing for your At the Ceili audition" says Aileen. "Ummm...oh i know! i want to sing Nella Fantasia" says Roselle. "Are you sure Roselle?" says Aileen, "YES I AM!" exclaims Roselle. "Alright now its time to practice" says Aileen." Okay mommy" says Roselle.

.com/watch?v=MycYQvJ3FoM&feature=related

_Roselle is preparing for a audition in her first musical, amateur theater runs in the family as both her mother Aileen and her father Cian were both heavily involved in theater. Aileen became a professional singer at the age of eighteen and her father stayed in theater. A duet on a TV. show is what brought them together. It is young Roselle"s dream to follow in her mother's footsteps and to also become a professional Celtic singer at the age of eighteen. Besides singing and acting Roselle is being taught how to play the violin and the piano._

" Well look who it is" says Cian, "DADDY!" says Roselle running excitedly into her fathers arms. " How's my little girl" says Cian, "Your home early daddy, what did you do?" asks Roselle. Before her father can answer a servant walks in. " Cian-sama the O'Reily family is here". "Thank you Ciaran" says Cian. They go to the main hallway to greet their guests, there is a woman with a young boy around the same age as Roselle."Welcome to our home" says Cian and Aileen, "Thank you, my name is Alana and this is my son Aedan" says Alana. "Nice to meet you as well, my name is Cian this is my wife Aileen" says Cian. "My name is Roselle it is nice to meet you Mrs. Alana and Aedan". The parents drop off the kids at a large playroom to discuss certain arrangements.

Alana's pov:

"So you want my son to marry your daughter" says Alana. " Your son is far more suited to marry Roselle than some of the other purebloods for being a noble vampire" says Cian. " That is fine with me though i doubt my husband will agree but it doesn't really matter he is not much of a father to Aedan" says Alana.

Roselle's pov:

They make their way over to Roselle's playroom to make the announcement. " So Aedan do you want to be my friend?" asks Roselle, " Why would you want to be my friend, we just met" says Aedan. " Cause you seem really friendly" says Roselle." Looks like you two are having fun, come on Aedan its time to go and we need to talk "says Alana. "Okay mom, bye Roselle it was fun playing with you" says Aedan, " Bye and same here Aedan" says Roselle. Alana and Aedan leave to talk in private about the arranged marriage.

Aedan's pov:

" What do you want to talk about mom" asks Aedan, " you and Roselle are going to get married after you both turn eighteen Aedan, Cian and Aileen-sama told me that you are a very special boy and that you are better suited to marry their daughter than many other purebloods" says Alana. " Wont dad get angry again? what if he tries to hurt her?" asks Aedan who is worried that is obsessive and controlling father might try to kill Roselle as it seems that he does not like the O'Connor family. " Now you let me deal with your father Aedan and stop worrying so much" says Alana, " Yes mom" says Aedan.

Roselle"s pov:

" What do you want to tell me daddy" says Roselle, " We have decided that you and Aedan are going to get married after you come of age" says Cian. " Oh, okay daddy" says Roselle. Roselle runs off back to playing with her parents marveled at how mature their little girl is.

Later that night Roselle is being tucked in by her mother...

Roselle's pov:

"Good night mommy says Roselle, " Good night sweetie" says Aileen. As Aileen is tucking Roselle in suddenly the balcony doors swing open reveling a man with a mask. "HOW DARE YOU ENGAGE YOUR DAUGTHER TO MY SON YOU FILTHY RATS!"," RUN ROSELLE! says Aileen trying to protect her daughter from the masked man. "DADDY HELP!" screams Roselle trying to get away from the masked man who is intent on killing her. " Ah I've got you now you little twerp" says the masked man, but before he can do the deed a fire ball comes from the other side of the room and hits the masked man which throws him off balance and causes him to drop Roselle from his grasp."WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! daddy this scary man is trying to kill me!" screams Roselle who is clearly terrified runs into her father's arms. "How dare you do this to her, who are you!". The masked man jumps off the balcony without answering. " WE will have to be careful from now on.

_9 years later..._

_Roselle, now fourteen is seen arguing with her boyfriend Aedan_

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO OBESSIVE AND CONTROLLING AEDAN!" " Ugh, you are just like your father" says Roselle clearly angry. " I AM NOT" " NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME WE ARE NOT GOING TO THE BALL SO OTHER GUYS CAN FLIRT WITH YOU screams Aedan." Okay that's it!, we are through Aedan O'Reily" says Roselle as she storms off. " You'll regrets this" says Aedan as he walks away

_Four years later..._

_The attacks had continued since she was five years old and it is apparent that someone new has taken the older man's place. Thinking it may be Mr. O'Reily and Aedan behind these attack Cian and Aileen fell it may be time for a new beginning._

Roselle's pov:

" You wanted to see me father?' asks Roselle, " For your safety we will be moving to Japan by the end of this week" says Cian. " But why father?" asks Roselle, " We feel that it would be in your best interest and it will give us a chance to start anew" says Aileen. " But what about school? " says Roselle, " Will i still be home schooled?' says Roselle. " No, instead you will be enrolled at Cross academy for humans and vampires, you will be in the night class" says Cain, " We think it is best since you will be safe there dear" says Aileen. " Yes mother and father I understand, I will go and pack my things"

Stayed to for Love brings strength(Vampire Knight Love Story pt2: Elaine


	2. Prologue part 2

_11 years earlier..._

Somewhere deep in the fields of Ireland a phone rang to bring a small child, and her mother 'terrible' news. Aislin picked up, and greeted the caller warmly with a smile which quickly fades as they tell of her husband's death. Elaine, her daughter, looked at her curiously. "What's wrong mommy?" She asked innocently.

Aislin hold a finger up to tell Elaine to wait. "Ok... Thank you for calling." She hangs up. She sighed. She isn't un-happy, nor is she happy either. She walked over, and sat next to her daughter, who is playing with her breakfast. "Baby girl... Daddy..." She stumbled for words. "You know Daddy was really sick right?" She asked gently stroking the child's cheek. Elaine nodded. "Well... Daddy won't be coming home." Elaine stared at Aislin in horror. She leaped up from the table, and ran up the stairs sobbing.

_Two years later..._

The deep baying of an Irish wolfhound could be heard through the woods as Elaine, and Aislin raced along the deer trail. This wasn't so unusual for these parts, and the two ignored them. Gun shots resounded through the trees next, the two also ignored this. Suddenly a shot rang out closer this time. The horse became unnerved, and balked some, but quickly settled down again. Two more shots rang out. Aislin tumbled from her saddle, and Elaine's horse leaped over her. Elaine jumped from her saddle screaming, and knelt next to her mother. There was nothing she could do. A hunter came out of the woods, with his hounds, and vanished just as quickly.

A few hours later Elaine stood on a hill under a wild strawberry tree as her mother was laid to rest. She did not cry. She had cried enough on the trail. She dropped a rose into the hole then backed away. She led her horse east toward the shore never to be seen again.

_Present Day…_

"Ahhh!" Elaine yelped as she was bounced around the cargo hold. The plane was landing, and taxiing into the airport. She grumbled irritably then crouched behind a large box. As the engines died down, the door opened, and palates of luggage was unloaded. Elaine slipped out of the hold amongst the chaos, and vanished into the shadows.

She checked her pistol, making sure it was locked, and loaded, and returned it to her waist band. She hefted her pack, and walked through one of the many alleys of down town Tokyo. "A new life, a fresh start. If only I could trust the people I'm sharing this new life with."


	3. Chapter 1

It is almost night time as a black car containing a girl arrives at cross academy. The door opens and reveals Roselle getting out with her luggage. Not long after a mysterious girl in a black cape appears but you can't see who it is. Roselle walks up to the stranger to ask who she is.

"Why hello there my name is Roselle, who are you?" Roselle asked sweetly.

"It's none of your business vampire" The girl tortorted coldly.

"Uh...Okay, are you here to attend cross academy?"

The strange girl stands silent not want to talk to Roselle who has had enough of the silence and refusal to answer her questions. "Excuse me for trying to make friends in a place I've never lived in"

"How can you be so rude?"

There was still no response from the silent girl. "All I want to know is your name!" Roselle said in frustration.

"I have no friends here, I had to leave my home cause someone is out to get me and I don't know why." The girl snarled.

"I'm just here to make a fresh start and I have no one to turn to" Roselle started crying out of frustration as everything that has happened comes back to her. The stranger removes her hood as she is overwhelmed as no one had ever approached to be her friend and opened up to her like that since her mother died and ran away from home.

"T-T-There's no need to cry." Not knowing how to comfort Roselle since she had not come across a situation like this. "My name is Elaine and I know how you feel I've had to do the same thing". Roselle now calmed down is surprised that Elaine had even been through something like leaving your home and that she even answered since Elaine could tell that she was a vampire and from her initial response that she didn't like them or maybe even people in general.

"Thanks Elaine, I am from Ireland , what about you. " Same". All seems well between Roselle and Elaine as former barriers of pain and distrust seem to crumble until... "Sorry we are late Roselle-sama, my name is Yuki and this is Zero. Who are you? We were told that only one person was arriving today."

"I came here on my own. Is that a problem, and I don't like people like you so don't get any ideas you freak just take me to the office so I can get settled and get away from all these people." Elaine said bitterly.

"Elaine what's got into you? you seemed so nice."

"JUST DO AS I ASKED AND LEAVE ME ALONE VAMPIRE!" Even though it seemed that things were getting better Elaine reverts back to her old hateful self. "I'll take her there first Yuki, you show Roselle around first then bring her to Headmaster Cross."

Later inside the headmasters office things are a little uncomfortable for Elaine. "So you want to enroll in my academy do you?"

"Yes I just said that, now hurry up, and finish so I can get out of here, oh and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I don't want a roommate…"

"WHY NOT!" Head master asks in surprise, and somewhat angry.

"I hate people."

"All right, Zero show her to the day class girl dorms and the girls dorm president will take it from there." As an annoyed Elaine leaves the room Yuki and Roselle arrive. "I've brought Roselle -sama headmas-father" Yuki said.

"Thank you Yuki, now Roselle you will be in the night class for vampires, you do not have to attend class until tomorrow night so you can unpack and get settled in, is that alright?"

"Yes it is headmaster and thank you for letting me come here."

"You're welcome". The door opens and a tall black haired male with strange walks in. " Why hello Kaname, what is it that you want?"

"I came to talk to you and to meet the new student, my name is Kaname Kuran it is nice to meet you."

"Thank you, my name is Roselle O'Connor and it's nice to meet you Kaname." For a split moment Kaname and Roselle stare into each other's eyes. "Uhh sorry to interrupt but Yuki could you please take Roselle to moon dorms."

" YES! HEADMASTER."

"Call me father."

"Seiren will show you to your room."

"Thank you." As they leave Roselle tries to make a conversation to break the awkward silence since she is unsure of whether to trust Yuki or not. "Not to imply anything, but he's cute and he seems really nice and gentleman like."

"I haven't had much luck in making friends though my ex-boyfriend was really controlling and obsessive too, sorry if I seem a little distant I don't trust many people."

"That's okay and I have to agree with you on that one". "What do you mean, that Kaname is cute and gentleman like?"

"Yes"

"I think that we are going to get along fine Yuki."

Meanwhile Elaine and Zero arrive at the day class dorms. "Well here we are, over there are the girls dorms."The girl's dorm president walks up to greet them. "Why hello Zero, why are you not on patrol and who are you."

"Elaine, I am attending school here now show me where my room is."

"Uh okay follow me."

_There are too many people here but i guess I'll just have to get over it. That Zero guy was weird. but cute though, he seems a little like myself. NO ELAINE! Don't say that remember you hate people especially men._Elaine thought to herself as she found her room. Both Elaine and Roselle make their way to their dorms and their new lives at cross academy.

It seems like Roselle might like Kaname, and Elaine is showing her true colors but it seems more like a defense mechanism. What will happen next? Stay tuned for Chapter 2 of Love brings strength.


	4. Chapter 2

_The sun rises as loud screams of the day class girls are heard outside the moon dorms. Inside are the annoyed night class vampires trying to get some sleep._

"KYAH!" Inside Roselle wakes to hear the piercing screams of the day class girls. "UGH!" She grumbles irritably. "It is way too early for this! Don't they know that we don't come out of our dorms during the day?"

_In Akatsuki and Aidou's room..._

"What are those girls screaming about?"

"ITS TOO BRIGHT AKATSUKI DON'T OPEN THE CURTAINS!"

"I know what today is"

"What?"

"It's the day that girls give chocolate to the guy they like to proclaim their love"

"'s day (valentine's day)".

_Outside at the moon dorm gates Yuki sees the day class girls..._

"TWEEEET."

"Everyone in the day class has classes now please go back to your classrooms!" Zero shouts in frustration.

"I'm going to offer my chocolate"… "Mine too"…

"Hey! You there don't climb the walls". The girl falls but someone catches her, Yuki runs up thinking that is was Zero who caught her but much to her surprise Elaine beat him to it.

"Thank you Elaine."

"The night class doesn't come out of the moon dorms during the day now if you want to give them something come back attwilight when they come out to attend class." The day class girls GLARE at Zero and refuse to leave.

"NOW LISTEN WE ALL HAVE CLASSES RIGHT NOW SO YOU NEED TO GET YOUR PATHETIC BUTTS BACK TO CLASS BEFORE I DRAG EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU BACK BY YOUR HAIR!" Elaine growled angrily at the girls who, to her, have gone insane. The day class girls frightened by Elaine's sudden threat they run frantically back to the school building.

"Wow Elaine you actually got them to go back."

"That is weird that they didn't listen to Zero cause they usually do." Yuki commented, slightly confused by the girls' actions.

"I have to say that was impressive Elaine." Elaine turned, and walks back to class silently and secretly blushes to herself cause of Zeros compliment. "I hope they didn't see me blush. Saving that idiot was nothing though I am not sure why I did it." She mutters once alone.

_Later in class the girls are excited as twilight approaches. Yori notices a ribbon in Yuki's sleeve..._

"Who are you giving that to Yuki?" Yori asked innocently.

"W-W-Wha- I don't know what you are talking about Yori!" Yuki retorts, somewhat ashamed.

"I can see the ribbon."

"It's store bought so it's not as special"

"Are you giving it to Aidou?You seem to have a crush on him."

"I-I don't, and this is for Kaname."

"I have stuff for the headmaster, Elaine, Zero and Roselle too."

"YOU'RE GIVING GIFTS TO THEM!" As class ends Yuki walks out as Zero is still trying to get an answer out of her when he suddenly feels ill and decides to bail on his duties.

_Outside the moon dorms it is time for the night class to leave to attend class. There are fences up with the day class girls in the respective places to give chocolate to their favorite night class student. Even the boys are participating much more than the previous years._

"Uh Kaname wait I-I wanted to give this to you i hope you like it".

"Its Irish chocolate. It's really good".

"Why thank you Roselle that was very kind of you." They leave the moon dorm to see the day class eager to offer their feelings and chocolate. "I'm going to get all the chocolate."

"WAIT! AIDOU STOP!" Aidou tries to run over to the gates but is stopped by Kaname.

"Behave yourself Aidou."

"Yes Kaname-sama."

"Over here Roselle!"

"Why is Wild not coming over. "

It's divided into two rows. "IDOL!"

"Wow! Uh… Thank you for the chocolate." Roselle walked away, shocked and a little turned off since the day class guys that wanted to give her chocolate were crazy and obsessive and it reminded her too much of her ex-boyfriend. The day girls suddenly go hay wire as Yuki tries to keep them at bay when her box of chocolates drops as Kaname walks away. "Yo Kaname you dropped something". Kaname catches the box with ease and sees that it is from Yuki.

"Why thank you Yuki". As the night class walks away and the day class girls calm down and return to their dorms before Elaine arrives Yuki turns around to yell at Zero but he has already left.

"Do you want me to carry those Kaname-sama?"

"Thank you Seiren and you can have the rest. These two are all I need".

Elaine had walked over to the moon dorm gates after hearing all the noise but stops as she see the horse stable. Elaine walks up to the horse known as "Lily the Hell Horse,"but surprisingly Lily is calm as Elaine strokes her nose.

"You must be Zero's horse since he is the only one that can calm you down… You don't seem that wild too me… In fact we have something in common…" Before she can finish that sentence Yuki spots her and drags her back to the dorms and tries to give her a gift but Elaine storms off. As Yuki enters the school she spots Roselle as she is walking to class. "ROSELLE WAIT! I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!" Yuki pulls out a box and hands it to Roselle.

"Why thank you Yuki." Roselle opens the box to see chocolate shaped like the Irish downy rose. "I love it, and shouldn't you be on patrol?" Yuki reluctantly answered her question as she leaves. While all this is happening Zero is down on the floor seemingly in pain as the headmaster walks up.

"You know the attacks will keep coming if you keep this up Zero."

"Here drink this."

"What is it?"

"You know what it is."

"NO!" Zero smacks the glass away refusing to drink the water containing a dissolved blood tablet.

It looks like Kaname may have a crush on Roselle and Zero gives a compliment to the resident people and vampire hater Elaine. Does he have a crush on her? And it seems like Elaine has started to develop feelings for him more now. But something seems wrong with him, what is it?

Find out in chapter 3 of Love brings Strength!


	5. Chapter 3

_Flashback..._

_"Yuki this isZero Kiryu. His parents were killed by a bad vampire,and he was the only one that survived so I will be taking care of him from now on"._

_Present day..._

_Both Yuki and Zero have supplementary classes but Zero bails on Yuki to get a head start on their disciplinary duties. As Zero leaves, Kaname is seen walking up even though it is not time for the night class students to go to class. Something weird is going on with him but what?_

"Why is Kaname here? It's not time for the night class to attend class is it?"

"How strange Kiryu , Yuki is not with you?"

"She has supplementary classes Kuran"

"Kiryu… How are you these days?" Zero suddenly turns around and glares at Kaname with a hateful look. "Take care Kiryu." Kaname enters the head-masters office.

"Hello Kaname I thought you'd come." Head master says calmly.

"How much longer are you going to keep Zero Kiryu in the day class?"

"That time is approaching for him."

Outside, members of the night class approach Zero but stop abruptly as he pull the "Bloody Rose" on them. "What do you want vampires?"

"Why does Kaname show consideration to a human like you? I can't allow it." Ruka said irritably.

"Don't act jealous Ruka, and for the rest of you if President Kuran found outhe would reprimand you."

"Put away your gun too KIryu. Huh?"

Zero grabs Akatsuki by the shoulder and flips him over onto the ground. "How embarrassing."

"Shut up."

"Come on vampires I've been ticked off lately."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Yuki comes up from behind everybody using her artemis rod as a pole vault. "Fighting is prohibited on campus is says so in the student hand book! If you want to fight then I will fight you as a guardian!"

"I'm bored lets go back to class everyone"

"What were you thinking Zero? You have been acting weird lately." Zero shakes Yuki off and walks away with her in tow.

_Meanwhile Roselle had seen what was going on and decided to follow them and see what is wrong. Inside the sun dorms Elaine had decided to visit Zero for the oddest reason but sees that he is not there. As she is leaving the Boys dormitory she sees zero down on the stairs in a slump and looks like he is ill._

"Zero?" Zero is now behind Elaine and grasps her head and moves her hair off her neck.

"Elaine don't look." Zero begins to lick her neck and then bites her.

"ZERO! STOP! NO!" Elaine runs from Zero gripping her neck in disbelief as she sees that his eyes are now blood red and fangs are protruding from his mouth as he is covered in her blood. Hearing the screams and smells the strong scent of human blood Roselle immediately runs into the boys sun dorm not knowing that Kaname is trailing behind her.

"Elaine! Elaine, are you alright?" Roselle runs up but stops as she sees that Zero is covered in blood and Elaine is bleeding profoundly."Have you been reduced to a blood thirsty beast Zero?" At that moment both Roselle and Yuki and Elaine step protectively in front of Zero to prevent Kaname from killing him. But all of a suddenly Elaine faints into Zero's arms weak from blood loss.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to do it Kaname he seem sorry" Yuki reasons with the enraged vampire.

"The headmaster needs to put him into the night class or he will destroy the peace here."

Inside the infirmary Elaine is now awake, bandaged, and ready to go back to her room. "I did even think for a second that Zero was a vampire he doesn't look like one."

"Well how can you tell you are not a vampire, or a vampire hunter Elaine." Roselle walks into the infirmary to check on Elaine seeing as she is very worried about her and she still wants to try to make friends with the resident 'I hate everybody' loner.

"I may not be a hunter or a vampire but I can tell the difference between a human and a vampire like hunters and vampires can thank you very much."

"Then tell me."

"Tell you what?" Elaine asked in confusion.

"Tell me what kind of vampire I am if you can tell the difference".

Elaine doesn't answer. She cannot tell that Roselle is a pureblood vampire.

"I happen to be a PUREBLOOD vampire. Oh, and by the way Zero is a level E vampire i may not have seen one before but even I can sense it".

It seems like Elaine and Roselle are starting to become close friends. Could the barriers of hate and distrust be breaking? Also it is now revealed that Zero is a level E vampire, but who was the pureblood that bit him and is Elaine starting to show her feelings for Zero since she went to him?

Find out in Love brings strength, Chapter four coming soon!


	6. Chapter 4

_It is twilight as the night class students are heading to class. As they sit down in their seats the P.A system comes on to make an announcement. The day class students are called to the auditorium to hear the announcement._

"Attention students. In a couple of days we will be holding auditions for the talent show. Day class. and night class are allowed to audition together". The day class girls go absolutely nuts for the fact that they are able to be on the same stage as the night class students.

_Inside the classroom, the night class has just heard the announcement, and start to discuss on whether to enter the talent show or not..._

"I wonder what I should do."

"I'm going to sing!"

"WHAT SHOULD I DO!"

" Hey Roselle".

" Yes Rima?".

" Are you going to audition for the talent show?".

"Yes I am".

" What are you going to do".

Kaname walks up as he is curious to see what Roselle wants to do for the talent show. "I'm going to sing. Why do you ask?".

"You can sing?".

"I've been in amateur theater since I was five. I've done mostly musicals though."

"Hey I read an article online last night. It said something like you are one of the most sought after actresses in Ireland, and that both your parents were actors. Your mom was a famous singer as well."

"You looked me up! "

"No there was an article on yahoo about the best actors/actresses in Ireland."

"Can we watch your audition?"

Uh sure I would love that".

_As the day class is leaving Yuki who is dragging Zero along to try to prevent him from ditching his guardian duties runs up to Elaine..._

"ELAINE WAIT UP!"

-ugh what does she want- Elaine thinks bitterly. She stares at Zero for a minute, but quickly looks away from his when their gaze meets.

"I wanted to ask if you were going to audition for the talent show".

"This is your business why?" Elaine retorts.

"Well I saw something on the Internet that said that you were the second best violinist in Ireland next to this woman named Mairead Nesbitt."

"Yeah I'm auditioning and it's still none of your business.

_2 days later, the auditions have come as Roselle frantically tries to find someone who can play the violin..._

" Do you play the violin?'. "

No". : Do you play the violin?".

" No".

" What if I Can't find a violin player in time?". Roselle turns around to see Elaine carrying a violin and quickly runs over to get her attention. " Hey Elaine i have a question".

" Yeah".

"I'm singing the Celtic woman version of Forever Young for my audition and their version of You Raise Me Up for the talent show if I get in but I need a violin player. Can you help me?"

"Wait a minute you like Celtic woman!".

"Are you kidding me I love Celtic woman it is kind of my dream to join their group."

"Okay I don't even need to think about this one! My answer is yes!"

-Roselle please come to the stage-. "Come on it's our turn."

.com/watch?v=beVblHgCFr8&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL

Everyone is stunned not just by Roselle's voice or Elaine's violin playing but they are shocked that they are auditioning together. Afterwards when Roselle and Elaine part ways Kaname comes up to Roselle.

"That was wonderful you have a very beautiful voice".

"T-Thank you, Kaname." Roselle quickly turns around and heads to class, blushing a very deep red.

Meanwhile Zero approaches Elaine as she leaves to go to her dorm. "Hey uh Elaine that was pretty good with the violin and all."

"Uh thanks Zero". Elaine quickly runs back to her room hoping that no one saw her blush.

_Next day, the list of who made it through to perform in the talent show is posted. Roselle and Elaine hurry over to the bulletin board to see whether they made it._

"OH MY GOD WE DID IT ELAINE WE MADE IT THROUGH."

"That's awesome."

It seems like Roselle and Elaine are becoming close friends and are both girls falling hard for Kaname and Zero? Find out next time in Love brings strength.

Chapter 5 coming soon


	7. MEMO! MUST READ!

go to my profile to see the links to any songs that appear in Love brings strength. The song links appear in the order that they appear in the story so please check them out. Fan fiction doesn't like the links being in your stories so to see the songs please go to my profile. You can also find them on . The first one is Celtic woman Nella Fantasia. The second one is Celtic woman Forever Young. More links will be put up so stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 5

_Roselle is about to leave the infirmary after getting a refill of blood tablets from the nurse when the headmaster enters to check on Elaine who had been complaining of being extremely lightheaded still from losing so much blood a couple days ago . Unknown to both Roselle and Elaine he had heard their entire conversation a couple days ago due to the "incident." The headmaster makes a decision on what to do to make sure she doesn't spill Zero's secret._

"Why hello Roselle what are you doing here?".

"Hello headmaster I'm just getting a blood tablet refill what brings you here?".

"I heard that Elaine was in here again and I came in to check on her". Elaine who had just woken up from her nap feels that something is not right.

"What do you want with me".

"I would like you to report to my office immediately".

"That doesn't sound good he must of overheard me telling her that Zero is a level E vampire and that I am a pureblood. I hope he goes easy on her. Dia linn cabhrú le do thoil." Roselle thinks to herself.

Elaine walks into the office with the headmaster, and is confused on why Zero is there as well. "Uh can you please tell me why I'm here?"

"I overheard the conversation between you and Roselle a couple of days ago."

"Cacamas!"

They both look at her with strange looks but continued on. "Please hold out your hand." The head master puts on her wrist a special bracelet. "Now Kiryu I need you too slit your finger then place it over the symbol on Elaine's wrist." Zero reluctantly agrees, slits one of his fingers, and places it over the emblem on Elaine's wrist. "Then Elaine you place your wrist on Zero's tattoo." All of a sudden there is a burst of light and Zero is magically knocked onto the ground.

"Uh... Headmaster what just happened."

"That was an ancient technique once used by vampire hunters to tame vampires. Your bracelet and his tattoo create a bond which will stop Zero anytime it is used. I am also entrusting you with an anti-vampire gun."

Meanwhile the Night class students inside the moon dorm are about to go to sleep when Kaname calls Roselle to his room. He wants to talk to her about the incident with Zero and Elaine a couple of days ago.

"You wanted to talk to me Kaname?"

"Why yes come in Roselle." Their eyes lock for a brief moment. Roselle turns away blushing a deep red and the atmosphere become suddenly awkward. "I wanted to ask you why you were there the night Zero bit Elaine."

"W-Well I heard all the commotion outside so I went to see what was wrong and decided to follow Zero, and Yuki to see what was wrong."

"But why is it that you protected her and Zero?"

"Well I could see that he didn't have full control over himself, and he seemed sorry.'

"But why did you protect him?"

"I guess Yuki, and I Yuki thought that you were going to kill him so we both jumped in front of him to protect him".

"You do know that you could've gotten hurt too Roselle."

"Okay I may not look like it but I could have defended myself if it came to that. I am pretty strong and it's not just because I am a pureblood either".

"It's okay I was just being concerned… Oh, and congratulations."

"On what?"

"On nailing your talent show audition it was pretty impressive".

Roselle leaves now blushing a million shades of red since she is not used to getting these kinds of comments from a guy let alone one she had a crush on. "I hope he is not too mad at me for defending him. He didn't have control of himself." She thinks.

Aidou walks up to Roselle and asks her a very surprising question. "Hey Roselle-sama".

"Yeah Aidou?"

"Can you help me with the homework I don't quite understand it."

Everyone in the hallway stops as they are shocked that the self-proclaimed 'Miracle Genius' was asking for help with his homework.

"You mean the research paper on Celtic mythology?"

"Uh… yeah".

Sure I'll help you since I'm already done mine. I love Celtic mythology."

Back outside the day class students are making their way to class but as Elaine is about to enter the classroom Zero stops her. "What do you want Zero".

"I… uh… wanted to thank you for the help with the homework".

"No offense but since you've never lived in Ireland I doubt you know anything about its history let alone the mythology it holds. Elaine walks into the classroom blushing, but reminds herself that men are not worth the effort. She also can't help, but almost act like an idiot around him.

"What is wrong with me? Why it is when he looks at me heart skips a beat? Why do I blush every time he compliments me? Why do I feel this way? What is this feeling?".

It seems like our heroines are starting to fall in love but don't know it and why is it that Aidou asked for help on his homework? Stay tuned for chapter 6 of Love brings strength.

* Dia linn cabhrú le do thoil means God please help us in Irish

* Cacamas means Crap in Irish


	9. Chapter 6

_Mommy! Mommy! Look what I found! What is it sweetie? I found a horse out in the woods all alone; she looks lonely mommy can we keep her?_

"Elaine wake up"

Elaine opens her eyes to see Yori standing in front of her in a riding suit. Physical education at Cross Academy consists of things like horse-back riding lessons. But it appears that there may be only be one horse left.

"You fell asleep so there is only one horse left"

"Which one?"

"White lily the wild horse. So use your guts and ride" 

" If you look away she will kick you"

"Okay. Easy there girl"

All of a sudden White lily goes wild and kicks Elaine in the butt and runs off.

"TEACHER WHITE LILY RAN AWAY"

"Ow my butt"

White lily runs off and coming up in the distance is a tree where Zero is sleeping

"Your ruining my nap."

"Watch out Kiryu!"

As White lily the wild horse jumps over Zero he grabs the reins and jumps on top of White Lily.

"Lily. Calm down its all right"

"Kiryu"

"Kiryu is amazing. He calmed down White lily AKA: the wild horse of the devil"

"Darn those night class guys"

"They treat us like fools"

"No wonder Kiryu is the only one that can stare at Kaname Kuran without fear"

"What got into her? She usually is nice and calm"

"She must of sensed something that she didn't like"

_Inside the moon dorms….._

"Well that sure was surprising"

"Do herbivores really hate our smell that much? What do you think Kaname? Even on our day off you still are writing reports for the senate. Well I'm off to read more manga"

"Ichijo"

"What do you need me to do Kaname"

_Inside the headmasters office Roselle is talking to the headmaster about leaving campus with Elaine to look for dresses and a present for her mother._

" Elaine and I need to go to town to look for dresses for the talent and I need to buy a birthday present for my mother since her birthday is in a few days"

" That's alright but you have to come back before curfew"

" Thanks headmaster!"

_Fast forward a few hours…_

" The dresses we picked out are really nice don't you think Elaine"

" I hate dresses but I guess I have no choice"

" At least the headmaster let us come here"

"OOH what is that?"

Roselle sees a celtic cross in a store window and runs off to look at it. Elaine turns around to see that Roselle has run off. As Elaine is walking around town alone she senses an ominous presence. As she is looking for Roselle she cuts her arm on a branch in an alleyway. All of a sudden a vampire jumps out of nowhere. Elaine reaches for her gun but realizes that she does not have it.

" Crap I don't have my gun

" Your blood smells good"

"I should run now

Meanwhile Roselle turns around to see that Elaine is not there. As she is looking for Elaine she gets the feeling that someone is following her. She turns around to see someone with a knife giving her an evil look.

" You Roselle O'Connor"

"Yes"

" That's all I need to know"

The stranger runs towards with a clear intent to harm Roselle. Roselle turns around runs. The girls run into each other in a clearing.

"Why are you running Roselle"

" Some guy trying to kill me. I think my ex-boyfriend sent him as a hit man to kill me"

"Uh okay"

" Why are you running"

" Some wacko vampire wants my blood. I don't have my gun though".

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both the level E and the stranger with the knife corner the girls separately when two figures slash them in half. Roselle looks up to see that the two figures were Kaname and Zero, Yuki walks up as well as she was in town shopping with Zero.

"Are you okay Roselle"

"Well some guy just tried to stab me and I'm sure my crazy ex-boyfriend sent him. I'm almost not surprised that obsessive jerk"

Kaname gives her a strange look as she has not told anyone much about her previous ex-boyfriend and arranged marriage that had a nasty break up.

" I'm okay though he didn't hurt me"

"What about you Elaine are you alright why didn't you kill it?"

" I forgot my gun okay. Like I knew that I was going to get attacked by a crazed vampire"

"That crazed vampire was a level E"

Ichijo and Shiki walk up as they were originally sent to kill the level E vampire.

"Oh whatever"

Everyone else walks away but Kaname stops Roselle to talk to her.

"What do you want Kaname"

"Tell about this man"

"It's nothing Kaname. It was four years ago he just won't get over it that's all"

"Are you sure"

"I'm not trying to be rude but I really don't want to talk about it"

They walk back up to catch up with the group with tensions high and feelings higher.

Why is it that Roselle doesn't want to talk about her ex-boyfriend, what deep secret is she hiding from everyone, and of all people, Kaname. Why did Elaine forget her gun? And why did she lose her cool around Zero when she usually has herself under control? Find out next time in Love Brings Strength chapter 7.


	10. Chapter 7

_This Chapter will be rated T due to a reference to a sexual crime and minor violence and language. This may be the only rated T chapter beside when the culprit for Roselle's misery comes in. Other than that the rest of the chapter is fine and i hope you enjoy it._

_It is night time at cross academy. In fact the night of the attack, Yuki visits Elaine at her dorm to talk to her about the incident earlier and has dragged Zero with her. They both want to ask why she was there but more importantly they wanted to ask why she forgot her gun._

Some knocks at the door.

"UGH! Who is it?"

"It's me Yuki. Zero is here too"

"What do you want? I am trying to sleep."

"We wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier"

"Fine come in the door is unlocked"

Yuki walks in with Zero in tow. Elaine is wondering why they are there and is very irritated that they interrupted her sleep. Elaine is not a happy person when gets woken up by someone.

"I wanted to ask you why you were in town. You do know that you can't go outside the school without permission right?"

"I am well aware of that. Roselle got permission from the headmaster for us to go into to town to find dresses for the talent show and she needed to get a birthday gift for her mother"

Zero gives Elaine a look of disappointment. He is still wondering why she didn't have her gun.

"But why did you not have your gun Elaine. You could have been hurt, or even worse killed by that vampire."

"I just forgot okay I was not thinking. Anyway we were just going dress shopping we were not expecting to get attacked today"

"I don't get why they would kill their own kind though."

"Why don't we go to the moon dorm then? Ichijo did say that if we wanted to know more to go to the moon dorm tonight."

The three of them make their way to the moon dormitory.

_Kaname calls Roselle to his room as he is determined to find out who is mysterious man is and why she is so insecure about talking about him._

"You called Kaname? What do you need me for?"

"I wanted to talk about this person you told me about earlier."

"Forget it! I am not talking about it Kaname."

"Why not?"

"I just don't. I'm not trying to be rude I really don't want to talk about it. It was four years ago. It just ended on a bad note. Can we please just ignore the subject?"

"Why are you so insecure about this?"

Roselle starts to get very upset. The break was not just a bad taste in your mouth. It was an arranged marriage that had a very horrific end for Roselle and her family, but mostly Roselle.

"I really do not want to talk about it Kaname." says Roselle who is on the verge of tears.

"Roselle what happened four years ago. Whatever it is you can tell me. I can help you get over it. Now why are you so insistent on not talking about it? Why are you so upset about it Roselle?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" says Roselle practically crying.

"Why?"

"It was just an arranged marriage that ended badly. I don't want to talk about it!"

"Why not Roselle?"

"Just drop it!"

"Why. Why won't you tell me Roselle?"

Roselle screams out and is now hysterically crying almost down on the ground crying her eyes out. What she says next not only shocks Kaname but everyone on the second floor of the moon dorm will hear it as well as they are now outside of his dorm listening to all the commotion.

"I WAS RAPED OKAY!"

Roselle is now on her knees no longer able to hold back the tears. Gasps are heard from outside the room. No one was expecting this to come from such a kind person.

"It's okay Roselle."

"Are you alright Roselle?"

Kaname looks up from the hysterically weeping Roselle to see Ruka standing in the door way with a concerned look on her face as others join her to make sure Roselle is alright.

"If you need anything you can come to me, or anyone else here. You know that right?"

After a few minutes Roselle is finally able to calm down and further explain her dark past.

"His name is Aedan. The marriage was arranged when we were around five years old. That night someone tried to kill me but escaped. Aedan eventually turned out to be an obsessive and controlling lunatic like his father.

"When did it happen?"

"The night I broke up with him. The day after my parents contacted his mother and ended the marriage. The attacks continued. It's the main reason why my family moved here. But from what happened earlier he clearly is aware that I am here. I'm fine now. Shouldn't we be getting ready now for the party?"

Everyone realizes that they had almost forgot, and they leave Kaname's room to go change and get ready for the party. As Roselle leaves to get ready as well she turns around to say one last thing to Kaname.

"Yes Roselle"

"Thank you"

_An hour later..._

_A party is in full swing, Elaine, Yuki and Zero are standing outside the moon dorm gates about to go in._

"ZERO! DON"T GO INSIDE WHEN YOU ARE DYING TO SHOOT SOMEONE! We will be fine without you."

"You don't look okay Yuki so that is why I am coming"

"Same here. It's not like you wouldn't drag me here anyway"

They make their way into the moon dorm. They sense something and bring out their anti-vampire weapons. They turned and point their weapons at Kain and Aidou who have come to escort them into the party.

"Have you come to greet us vampires"

"Kaname sent us to make sure no one tries to hurt you three. Almost all of the night class students are here tonight.

They five of them walk up to a giant table with a big cake and someone standing in front of the table.

"Hello Elaine, Yuki and Zero welcome to my birthday party!"

"Dude are you sure you're a vampire and not just a human mutant"

"Okay now that is hilarious"

"Uh how old are you?"

Yuki feels she has to ask since it is Ichijo's birthday

"In human or vampire years"

"Uh vampire years"

"I'm eighteen now so I am grownup. Oh and I want you to kiss me for my birthday present Elaine."

"T-there is no way in hell I-I-I-I would d-d-do that"

"Back off vampire"

Yuki decides to break the awkward tension.

"Uh we are here to ask you about what happened earlier"

"Go ahead and ask everyone here knows"

"Yeah Yuki it's okay you can ask us even I know why they did it"

"Your here Roselle?"

"Of course… Who doesn't like birthday parties and it is for a friend so I don't mind."

"Uh... Why did you want to kill that vampire?"

"He was a level E."

"But why?"

"I had originally sent them to kill it but Kiryu and I got there before they did"

"Kaname-sama has attended the soiree as well?" 

"But why would you kill your own kind?"

"It is the job of us nobles to maintain control of the level E vampires."

"What is a level E?"

"Let me explain. At the top of the pyramid are the class A vampires which are purebloods like Kaname-sama and Roselle-sama, then the class b vampires which are nobles. Everyone here is a class b vampire or higher. The class C vampires are common vampires. Class D vampires are former humans who have not fallen to level E. Level E vampires are vampires who have gone insane."

"Level E vampires eventually go insane. Their brain degenerates. They have uncontrollable bloodlust and eventually reach the 'End' or level E."

"That is correct."

"Roselle come sit."

"Uh sure Kaname…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing Yuki. I'll tell you and Elaine later okay."

"Well we better get going."

Elaine and Yuki turn around to see Zero running out of the moon dorm after seeing Ichijo gets cut 'accidently' by Shiki with a big knife used to cut the cake. Elaine runs to catch up with him.

"WAIT ZERO!"

She sees him kneeling on the ground. He had tried to take a blood tablet to control his thirst but threw it up.

"You can't handle them can you Zero?"

Zero grabs Elaine and attempts to bite her.

"I have to stop him…" Elaine thinks to herself.

Elaine forces both her and Zero into the pool to prevent him from biting her. As they surface a man with a gun walks up and shoots Zero but the bullet misses and brazes his shoulder.

"I never thought that I would be killing my dear student with this gun."

"Ma-ster."

So now things have started to come full circle. Roselle's dark past has been revealed and more of Kaname's compassion for her has come out and she has made a friend out of Ruka and maybe the entire dorm. But they still don't know anything about Elaine's past and why she was there without her family. What is she hiding? Can Zero who has started to show compassion for her bring it out? And who was it that tried to shoot him. Find out next time in Love brings strength


	11. Chapter 8

_"Vampires live by instinct. They are pitiful beings, that's why we hunt them. That' why vampire hunters like me and the Kiryu family exist. Do you understand now Zero? Vampires can only be our enemies." _

"Zero!."

"Even though the bullet missed it must still hurt like hell. A spell was put on that bullet to kill vampires. Zero, even if you are hungering for blood. Do you have a reason to brace yourself for this?."

Determined not to let this mysterious man kill Zero, Elaine moves in front of him in order to protect him from certain death.

"You're one of those guardians for that retired twit. I don't know what your relationship with Zero is. But you don't get to decide whether he lives or dies!."

"I WON"T LET YOU KILL HIM!."

"Are you saying that he hasn't lost his sanity yet?."

"Elaine it's all right."

Zero pushes Elaine out of the way and braces himself for the sting of an anti-vampire bullet. All of a sudden someone runs up to them yelling.

"YOU TOOK THIS WAY TOO FAR. THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I HATE VAMPIRE HUNTERS! Hey put that thing away! How long are you going to keep a girl in cold water? Here Elaine grab my hand you must be freezing."

Ignoring the headmaster both Elaine and Zero drag themselves out of the water and onto the ground. Elaine gives the headmaster a look that says I'm not some damsel in distress I can do this myself.

"Who are you?"

"Toga Yagari. I'm the former master of Zero. I'm a vampire hunter. Right Zero?"

"Yes."

"He was about to attack you. Yet you considered me your enemy"

"I can't believe that he would want to kill his own student. That is just not right." Elaine thought to herself/

_Later on inside the school..._

_Still worried about Zero Elaine confronts Yagari about where he is since he was nowhere to be found._

"What happened to Zero? What did you do to him? He wasn't in class and he is not in his dorm. The headmaster is missing too. Where is he?"

"We quarantined him. He is at the point where he could attack at anytime. He is fine for the time being."

"Where is he?"

"Go away I have a job to do. That twit is making me be a temporary lecturer of ethics for the night class."

_Inside the classroom..._

_As soon as Yagari walks into the room all eyes turn to him as class begins._

"I'm Toga Yagari and I am your temporary lecturer for this ethic class. Nice to meet you vampires."

"Wait a minute. He has the same name as the number one vampire hunter right now."

"So it was you that was shooting last night."

"Relax. Tonight I am a teacher with a teaching certificate."

"Unless there is a vampire here that you want to kill teacher?."

"Kuran. Unfortunately my execution list is empty. But if you fall asleep during my class you might just end up on that list."

"Heh. I'll be careful. Teacher."

_An Hour later..._

_Yagari exits the classroom to fine Elaine still there._

"I know what you're thinking. You thought that I was going to look for Zero right."

Yagari stands there in confusion.

"I'm just here doing my job as a guardian making sure that the night class doesn't rip you to shreds like you were a piece of paper."

"If you want to see him he is in the headmasters private living area."

Elaine runs off to find Zero.

Meanwhile inside the classroom as the night class students are waiting for their next class to start they discuss their new teacher.

"Why the hell is a vampire hunter teaching vampires like us. Who's idea was that?." 

"The headmaster. Who else would pull that kind of move Aidou."

"So what did you think of him Roselle."

"Well for one it is strange for a vampire hunter to lecture vampires. But don't you think that it is a little early to pass judgment on him since we just met him?."

"You're defending him!." 

"Not my point or intention to do so ."

"Then why did you say that."

"It's rude to just assume things about people and to jump to conclusions Aidou."

"But"

"Well for one I come from a small bay-side fishing town call Galway back home in Ireland which is not far from the famous Galway bay."

"That is related to the situation why?."

"The town is pretty quite so not much happens. Things like vampire hunters coming to our town hunting a rogue vampire or a level E is rare. So when it did happen no one passed judgment and let them do their job and go on their merry way. Do you see my point Aidou."

"She is right. It is a bit rude to jump to conclusions Aidou."

"Thank you Kaname."

"At least someone understands the point I was trying to make." Roselle thought.

"Do you understand Aidou."

"Yes Kaname-sama."

As this is happening Elaine finally finds her way to the headmaster's private living area. They had put Zero in the headmaster's guest room. She knocks on the door and Zero is surprised to see her there.

"Go back to your dorm Elaine I'm fine."

"So instead of taking charge of your own life you are going to let that man boss you around."

"That man took care of me and my younger brother when my parents were not at home and he was our teacher. Back then i saw a level E for the first time. She was our elementary schools nurse. One day all of a sudden she transformed into a ferocious vampire right before our eyes. Because of my ignorance my master lost one of his eyes . Even after her neck was smashed she kept fighting until the end and I became afraid of vampires for the first time. He taught me things through his own actions. So if he is going to kill me I."

"So you are just going to give up on everything just cause he wants you to?. Look at me Zero. Ugh let me in. No one will see us in here. Lets continue from where we left off last night.

_Outside the classrooms..._

"Didn't think that would of come out of Roselle. I' m pretty surprised myself. She handled the situation well though I have to say."

"Yes she did. She is a very kind person and handled Aidou's antics in a very mature way."

_Inside the headmaster's guest room..._

"I realized that this is the right thing to do for you."

"What are you saying."

"Drink my blood."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. Drink my blood Zero it will help you."

"No. I won't be able to forgive myself."

"I'm aware of that. We'll do the most forbidden act of all."

A big surprise came as Roselle had unintentionally defended Yagari and gave some insight into what life is like in her home town and Kaname defended her against Aidou, does that mean that he is falling for her. Elaine had decided to give her blood to Zero and has maybe even revealed some of her feelings for Zero without realizing it. What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Love brings strength and find out!

Thank you to all who read this and to whoever has add this to their favorites list. We greatly appreciate it! Comments and constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are not so welcome here though.


	12. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **I'm sorry that i have not updated in a while I have been distracted with other things and I have to babysit three days a week until summer school ends and my computer gets hogged half the day sometimes(plus it can get very hot in my computer room). I will try to update more often, I do start my senior year towards the end of next month and will have to focus on my classes and senior project. I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this and my other stories and reviewing, I greatly appreciate it. But here is the next chapter, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I only own my original characters and nothing else.

-Elaine's thoughts-

"Okay Elaine don't make it obvious that you've never been this intimate with a guy. Don't blush. Keep your cool. Oh my god. I can't believe we are this close to each other." She thinks as his fangs sink into her flesh.

-end Elaine's thoughts-

"Are you okay Zero?"

"I'm such a wretch. Even though I loathe vampires and I don't want to hurt anyone. I can't stop myself from lusting for blood. Give up on me Elaine. You know that this won't last long just like the blood tablets. Stop before I lust for your blood."

"You ask me to give up? Hell to the no. There is no way I'm giving up. I don't give up on anything, or anyone. Go ahead and hate vampires, hate me for all I care. I'm not giving up on you."

"Why would I hate you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm not anemic. But promise me you will come to school tomorrow."

Meanwhile, the night class lessons have ended and everyone is making their way back to the moon dorm. On her way to the dorm Roselle passes by Zero and smells blood on him. But strangely she smells Elaine's blood on him.

"Wait a minute he smells like blood. It smelled like Elaine's blood. I've got to talk to Elaine about this. I hope he didn't attack her like last time. Wait scratch that. I hope she didn't offer her blood to him its forbidden to keep a vampire alive like that."

She walks off to find Elaine when she runs into Kaname not paying attention to where she was going.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry Kaname I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Oh and have you see Elaine around? I need to talk her about something."

"No I haven't why?"

"I passed by Zero as he was walking back to his dorm and I swore I smelled Elaine's blood on him. Lord I hope that lass didn't do what I think she did. No way would she let him attack her. Oh god this is really bad. Got to run Kaname."

Roselle runs around frantically searching for Elaine. Hoping that Elaine didn't do what she thought she did. It is forbidden for a human to give their blood as bait to keep a vampire alive. She walks up to the stables and sees Elaine petting one of the horses.

"ELAINE!"

"Hey Roselle. Shouldn't you be in class right now."

"Classes are over, but that's not why I want to talk to you."

"Huh? What do you mean."

"Zero has the scent of your blood on him. Please tell me you didn't do anything crazy. Tell me that you didn't do what I'm thinking you did."

"Okay so what. I offered my blood to him and he drank it what's the problem."

"ELAINE! ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"No. Wait, why are you so livid about this."

"Cause what you did is forbidden. Zero is falling to level E your not suppose to keep them alive especially since you are a human."

"He needs help controlling his blood lust or he will just attack someone. What else should I do."

"You shouldn't of done it in the first place. Doesn't matter if you wanted to help him. You could get in serious trouble if word of this gets out somehow. Think before you act Elaine. I'm your friend I'm just trying to be helpful. And do you really think it was wise to leave him alone. He hates vampires and what he has become. Who knows what he will do if left alone Elaine."

" You are right. Sorry but I have to go."

"Never thought that Elaine would do something that irrational. She must like him or she wouldn't of done that." Roselle Thought to herself

"Looks like you were right about what Elaine did Roselle."

"Kaname did you follow me."

"You seem worked up so I came to help calm you down."

"So you stalked me to help calm me down? Okay no offense but Japanese people are weird. No one does that back home. Except for Aedan of course but he is crazy."

Meanwhile Elaine rushes into the room where Zero is being held to find Yagari pointing his gun at Zero's forehead.

"ZERO STOP! DON'T DO IT."

"You decided not to wait any longer for me to kill you. You promised me that day that you wouldn't make me regret losing my eye to save you. Well I'm not going to save someone that is going to take the easy way out. Struggle until you can't struggle any longer. Don't run away Zero. Oh and that woman is still alive."

Yagari leaves Zero who has turned paler than a ghost like he had seen one.

_Back inside the moon dorm..._

Roselle is walking to her dorm when she drops a big white note pad.

"You dropped something."

"Oh. Thanks Kaname."

"What is it anyway?"

"Um it's not mine. Its Elaine's drawing pad she asked me to keep it for a bit."

"Oh alright… You seem to be a good friend to do that Roselle."

"Um thanks Kaname."

_Inside Elaine's dorm..._

"I wonder what Yagari meant by that woman is alive. I'll have to ask Zero later. Man why do I think about him so much? Maybe I should talk to Roselle. She seems like the person who can give that kind of advice."

"Why can't I figure out this feeling? I've got to figure it out without making myself look like a fool around him. It's already hard enough not to act like a fool around him. Now I am thinking about him a lot. What the hell is wrong with me?" Think to themselves silently.

Uh oh, looks like Elaine has done something she shouldn't and got scolded for it courtesy of Roselle. Also who is this woman that Yagari mentions. Does Elaine's refusal to give up on Zero mean that she is falling for him. Could Kaname be falling for Roselle? Could she be falling for him as well. Will Zero forgive Elaine for what she 'made' him do. Why does Roselle have Elaine's art pad? Could she be borrowing it. Could this mysterious woman mean trouble for Zero and everyone else. Will we ever see the crazy ex-boyfriend?. Will Elaine and Roselle come to terms with their feelings. Will a confrontation between them help make them realize what is happening to them. Find out Next time in Love brings strength

Please comment and review I would appreciate it. If you have any ideas about the story or if you want to something to happen to Elaine and Roselle I am open for your input. But remember NO FLAMES! Just constructive criticism please :)


	13. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Hello everybody! Here is the next chapter of Love brings strength. I will be update two more times this week as well. I will be on vacation next week but I will try my best to get things done.

**Disclaimer:** We only own our original characters, Elaine, and Roselle, and nothing else.

Most of the night class students are sound asleep, well at least Akatsuki and Aidou were till Ichijo suddenly burst into their room screaming at the top of his lungs.

"WAKE UP! MY GRANDFATHER WILL BE HERE TONIGHT!"

"How can you have so much energy this early? Why don't you turn to dust like the vampires in that manga you forced me to read."

"I would but its barely light out. "

"Ugh, Ichijo what the heck is your problem I could hear you from all the way down the hall."

"My grandfather is coming. Asato Ichijo also known as Ichio."

"Who?"

"You're kidding right."

"I'm from Ireland remember? Totally different vampire society than Japan."

"My grandfather is one of the oldest vampires alive in the senate. He has been alive twelve times longer than we have."

"Wow and I thought my grandfather Carrick was old. So that is why everyone is cutting class."

"KANAME! You don't need to be here. He is most likely here to lecture me."

"I just want to say hi to him is that okay Ichijo."

"Yes."

"Why is everyone so fearful of this man. I've seen scarier people and have been through scarier things. Courtesy of Aedan of course. I doubt he is that frightening." Roselle thinks to herself.

"I appreciate that all of you have come to greet me but I only came to see my grandson."

"Ichio you seem to be in good health."

"We haven't seen each other since you refused to have me as your guardian."

"I did not want to be coddled."

"Not here Kaname."

"You are right Ichijo."

"Who is this?"

"This is Roselle. A transfer student from Ireland."

"It is nice to meet you sir."

"The pleasure is mine. It is rare for two purebloods to been in one place nowadays. You're blood is unrivaled."

Ichio walks up to Kaname and Roselle and takes Kaname's hand possibly about to bite into his hand.

"I hope to one day receive the benefits of your blood."

"KANAME-SAMA! I'm sorry but."

"You jest too much sir."

"The daughter of Souen and the son of Aidou."

"Ruka calm down."

"You say that though you know that asking a pureblood for their blood is the greatest taboo among vampires. I'm not afraid of you."

-smack!-

Kaname slaps Aidou

"I haven't taught him enough matters."

"With you here I am confident that I can leave my grandson at this academy."

Everyone walks back upstairs to go back to sleep. The tension is so intense inside the dorm you could cut it with a knife. Roselle walks up to see Ruka outside Kaname's dorm with Akatsuki and approaches them since Ruka looks upset.

"Are you alright Ruka?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for worrying Roselle."

"Anything for a friend. Hey you know to be honest that Ichio guy is kind of a jerk. I've never seen anyone do what he did. My ex-boyfriend Aedan didn't do that. He may be insane but even he knew not to ask for it."

_Back downstairs... _

"Takuma."

"Yes grandfather?"

"Kaname seems to trust you. Serve him well that is why you are here."

"I'm sorry but I won't betray my friend. You don't understand."

"No you don't understand. A friendship based on fictional peace in the small world of this academy."

"Cross academy is truly peaceful!"

"Yuki no need to run ahead."

"ELAINE AND YUKI?"

"The headmaster said he wants you to donate a lot this time to."

"Yuki who is this guy." Elaine whispers to Yuki.

"You are Ichijo's grandfather right?"

"I would like to hear from the headmaster as to why he thinks that this school is peaceful. I even heard that a commissioned vampire hunter was here the other day."

"The headmaster would like to talk and explain that matter as well."

"ZERO!"

"Looks like he is feeling better." Elaine thinks.

"I was told by the headmaster to bring you to his office at once."

"I see he is as impudent as ever. All right show me the way."

"Hey Elaine."

"Roselle? Aren't you usually asleep at this hour."

"Oh I wanted to give you back your sketch book since you were here."

"Uh thanks?"

"No problem. I think you will like what I did with that picture. I've designed dresses before so it was no problem for me to help."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"WAIT ZERO WE'RE COMING WITH YOU!"

Yuki and Elaine run after Zero to go with him and Ichio to the headmaster's office.

Wow, looks like Roselle has a hidden talent and it seems Elaine really trusts her? Could it be that they may be becoming very close friends? How will Yuki react if she finds out that Elaine offered her blood up to Zero? And it looks like that a very influential person in both the human and vampire worlds doesn't scare Roselle. Will it be the same for Elaine? Will they end up become best friends? Will they come to terms with their feelings soon? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Love brings strength.

Please r&r. But remember only positive comments and criticism, NO FLAMES.


	14. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** Hey everybody it's me again. So I will be updating (hopefully) one more time this week. I will be on vacation next week but I will try for your sake to bring more Love brings strength to you.

-Bam-

"What are you staring at Elaine?"

"Geez I just wanted to watch Zero since you don't come here often."

"Don't wear that gauze. It makes it too obvious that something is wrong."

"If I wear a bandage some can rip it off and see your fang marks. If I don't wear anything people will try to interrogate me about the marks on my neck."

"You're in love aren't you."

"What?"

"Even your blood tasted that way."

"PERVERT! IT'S LIKE YOU'RE PEAKING INSIDE ME!"

-sighs-

"A guy can hope can't he."

_Outside the shooting range..._

Elaine has stormed off after calling Zero a pervert for 'peaking' inside of her and asking her if she was in love. Hmmmm, ,could he be falling for her?

Elaine walks up to the fountain to see Roselle reading and decides to talk to her.

"Hey Roselle."

"Oh hello Elaine."

"Uh what are you reading?"

"Oh it's an old script of mine."

"What play is it."

"At the ceili. It was my first musical and they let me keep the script so it holds a lot of meaning for me."

"Wait you were in At the ceili."

"Uh yeah."

"What theatre."

"The Helix theatre in Dublin. The theatre in Galway was being renovated so we went to Dublin since it is only two hours away from Galway(True fact!). Why are you asking?"

"I was in it as well."

"Really? Wait what character were you. I was the lead character's little sister Annabella."

"That was you?"

"Yup."

"I was her best friend Angela."

"That was you. Wait. Was it you who's father that got kicked out of rehearsal's all the time for being too loud."

"Yeah that was my father. Always attempting to be a good father. Didn't succeed though."

"I know what you mean in a way. Everyone hated Aedan's father. He was even more of a lunatic than he turned out be if that's even possible."

"Ha-ha!"

"Say I never pegged you as an actress or a singer."

"That's cause I quit when I was ten years old."

"Why'd you quit."

"Wow look at the time I better get back to patrolling before Yuki or Zero finds me slacking. See ya."

"WAIT!"

"Yes Roselle."

'Sing with me."

"Uh why?"

"Cause I want to hear you sing."

"But there is one condition."

"Which is?"

"We sing Pie jesu but you sing lead."

"Why?"

"I'm out of practice."

"Uh sure that's fine with me if you're okay with it. Let me get my CD player and we will get started once I get it."

_fast-forward two minutes..._

"Okay I've got it. Are you ready Elaine. You're all 'warmed up' right?"

"Yes."

"Wow. You should sing more often. I bet Zero would like it if you sang for him."

"I'm not falling for him."

"Then why are you blushing."

"Then why don't you sing for Kaname. I know you like him."

"I'm not falling for him if that's what you think."

"Then why are you blushing."

"Touché. I should get back to the dorm before I'm caught outside of class."

"Why aren't you in class."

"I already have my leaving certificate to get into college. I'm planning on moving to Dublin to pursue a singing career. I want to do independent study through Trinity college, or college of Dublin is the other name I think. I'm not sure what I want to get my degree in. I may just go for a degree in music but I'm not sure exactly what to go for."

"Same here."

"Hey it was nice singing with you. We should do it more often."

"Hey we Irish lasses have to stick together."

"Ha-ha. Got that right. Bye. See you later Elaine."

"See you later Roselle."

"Elaine shouldn't you be on patrol."

"Shut up Zero I was just taking a break. Nothing wrong with that."

"Plenty wrong with it." 

Elaine sticks her tongue out at Zero in protest of that.

"Oh and by the way." 

"Huh?"

"You have a uh nice voice Elaine. I uh better get going now."

"Uh thank you Zero."

"Hey don' forget we need to rehearse our song tomorrow for the talent show. It's coming up soon and we need to choreograph it as well."

"Okay no problem. Are you nervous about the performance."

"A bit but it is good to be even a little nervous. It makes you more aware of yourself on stage. Are you nervous."

"A little but I'm sure we'll manage alright."

"Slan go foill."

"Slan go foill."

It looks like this little event has revealed something no one would expect from Elaine. A theatre background like Roselle has. But why did she quit early. Will Roselle and Elaine sum up the courage to embrace their feelings for Kaname and Zero. Will we ever see the crazy ex? Who is this woman from Zero's past. What will she have in store for everyone? Will they survive it when she and the crazy ex come into the picture? Find out next time in Love brings strength.

*Slan go foill means goodbye for now in Irish.

Please R&R and remember, NO FLAMES!


	15. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** Well here is the next installment of Love brings strength . I hope you all enjoy it. I will be

busy the next few days but I will try not to keep you in suspense.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the original characters and nothing else.

"Excuse me Roselle but you have a phone call."

"Really? Hello? Oh hey mother. WHAT! Mom why'd you book me for a photo shoot I'm not a model. It's for PETA? All right fine I'll do it. When and where? Okay thanks mother."

"Hey Roselle what's the fuss?"

"Oh hi Rima. My mom said that my old manager works for PETA and they want me to be in their latest campaign."

"Really? Shiki and I are both doing that shoot as well. Why don't we all ride together? There is something we have to do first."

"Which is?"

"The senate wants us to hunt a level E before the hunter society does."

"Uh okay? No comment on that one."

Meanwhile, the headmaster calls Zero to his office to give him an important message from the Hunter society.

"The Hunter Society has specifically requested for you to hunt down a level E serial killer. It's an order so you can't refuse.."

Outside the building, Elaine and Yuki are heading back to the school building for her afternoon classes when Elaine sees Zero walking towards the entrance gates.

"Uh Yuki."

"Yeah?"

"It looks like Zero is leaving through the entrance gates. What the hell is he thinking? He would yell at us if we were cutting classes like this. What is he going to do that he needs to leave the school?"

"Let's follow him then."

"Stalk him? No thanks yu-"

"COME ON WE'RE LOSING HIM ELAINE!."

"LET GO OF MY ARM YUKI!"

Zero walks into this old abandoned building and sees an man holding an unconscious young girl.

"Are you the one who killed four teenage girls."

"Is this your first hunt? You're so kind. But you should just shoot me and not ask questions. Of course I could just slash her neck before you can do that. You can't sacrifice this girl or save her. I feel 'sorry' for you."

Outside of the building a car pulls up and out comes Roselle, Shiki and Rima.

"Hurry up with this errand or you three will be late. Shiki get under RIma's parasol you get sunburned easily. You're a professional model."

"Why mine?"

"No offense but why do we need to hunt the level E. Personally I'd rather avoid a fight than jump right into one."

Shiki and Rima stare at Roselle.

"That came out weird didn't it. Nothing like this happens much so we don't intervene with the hunters when it does. I'll help though. Wait."

"What?"

"Why does it feel like we're being watched ?"

"Why are you night class students here."

"Elaine and Yuki? We should be asking the same thing."

"Look. My comrades came to see me. Do you intend to take my dessert? That's not fair I'm saving her for later."

"You wanna fight?"

Shiki walks up and pushes Elaine out of the way.

"You're in the way."

Shiki bites his finger and his blood turns into a blood whip and proceeds to attack the level E but the level E escapes back into the abandoned building.

"Go after it Shiki."

"I hate chasing." 

"Zero must be in that building going after that level E!" Elaine, and Yuki think to themselves.

Elaine and Yuki run into the abandoned building and spilt up to find Zero. Elaine makes her way up to the second floor when she feels something grab her right ankle.

"Good afternoon. I'm lucky. You're the second girl I've caught today. Come here I'll be nice.

-BANG!-

"You're dumb game of tag is over."

"What's going on Zero! Why are you here."

"Don't stop me Elaine I'm under orders. You're bloodlust have turned you into a murder. I will free you of your sin."

"Oh my I've been caught. But at least I won't have to kill anymore right?"

Zero gives the level E no mercy or sympathy and pulls the trigger killing the level E and completing his mission.

"Hey Zero we found that girl over here she is okay. What should we do with her."

"Thank goodness that girl is okay. Right Elaine."

"Uh yeah sure."

"How can she be so hyper?" Elaien thought to herself

"Oh Elaine?"

"Yeah Roselle?"

"Don't forget we have rehearsals tonight. The talent show is around the corner."

"Yeah I know I won't forget."

Meanwhile in a villa in the mountains a young girl sits there chuckling at all the excitement.

"Teehee I found Zero and he has a yummy looking girl with him. I guess I'm going to attend cross academy as well."

Meanwhile, a black car is making its way to cross academy with a young man inside.

"Hmmm. I wonder how she will react to me being here. I hope she will understand that if I can't have her. No one can."

Uh oh, looks like there will be two new students at cross academy. Who is this girl and how does she know Zero. Who is this young man? Who is this girl he mentions? Is it someone at cross academy. How will Roselle and Elaine react to the new students. How will the school like their performance in the talent show. Will any talent scouts be there? Will the new students disrupt the peace within cross academy? Will everyone be able to handle them? Find out next time in Love brings strength

Please R&R, remember NO FLAMES!


	16. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** We are coming close to the end of the first story arc in Love brings strength! I'm on vacation right now and won't be back home until Saturday but I will try to not leave all of you in suspense for too long. Please go to my profile to view the song featured in this chapter and any other chapters as well.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my original characters.

It is time for the night class students to leave the moon dorm and go to class. The fan-girls(and boys) are much rowdier than usual.

"Take one step closer and I will make you wish you didn't."

"Don't listen to her."

"Yeah! Both Elaine and Zero aren't as scary nowadays."

"Stop! You can't come any closer you crazy brats."

"I only want to take just one photo."

"STOP!"

"Shall I help you control them Elaine."

"What?"

"Sorry ladies."

"That is so not fair!"

"Only Elaine got in."

Aidou decided to tease the fan-girls by dragging Elaine along with him into the school building. Elaine is not happy about this one bit.

"GET OFF OF ME AIDOU!"

"Aidou let her go before she hits you."

-SMACK!-

"Too late."

Suddenly Zero bursts through the doors and drags Elaine back outside a little annoyed that she let this happen.

"Why did you allow him to drag you off Elaine? Let's go."

Inside the headmaster's office, headmaster cross calls Yuki and Elaine into his office.

"What do want headmaster."

"Are you mad that I sent Zero on that mission Elaine? He was born a vampire hunter so it was inevitable that an assignment would come to him. But that is not why I called you both here."

"Then why are we here."

"We have two new students arriving today. One is a transfer student from Ireland. The other was going to enroll earlier but was recovering from an illness in a mountain villa. I want you guys to show them around."

Elaine and Yuki turn around to see a young man and girl walk into the room wearing night class uniforms.

"Night class students?"

"Um hello."

"Hi."

"This is Maria kurenai. She was supposed to enroll earlier this year but was recovering from illness in her family's mountain villa. The young man's name is Aedan O'Reily, uh what part from Ireland are you from again."

"Galway city in County Galway headmaster cross."

"Wait a dang minute. Is this the same guy that Roselle keeps talking about with so much hate? Is he the obsessive and controlling lunatic? I've got to get to the bottom of this. I need to get more information from her about this. I have a bad feeling about this I need to talk to her now." Elaine thinks to herself.

"Uh Yuki will you show them around that way I'll finish your patrols for you."

"Thank you Elaine."

Elaine walks out of the room but not without giving Aedan a dirty look. She just met him and already does not trust him How will she react when Roselle reveals her darkest secret to her.

"ROSELLE WAIT UP I NEED TO TALK YOU!"

"Oh hey Elaine what's the rush?"

"Um remember that night at Ichijo's party you promised to tell me something later. What happened before the party you had dried tears on your face."

"If I tell you promise me you won't go completely nuclear."

"No problem. Now tell me."

Roselle whispers into Elaine's ear. Hearing this horrifying news Elaine goes pale as a ghost.

"WHAT! THAT-"

"Elaine you promised not to lose it."

"He raped you how can I not be angry. That man is more than scum. But there is something you need to know."

"Roselle come on its time for class."

"I'm coming Ruka, chill girl. Don't forget to go get changed for the talent show tonight."

"Yeah I know."

Before getting ready for the talent show Roselle must first go to class to let the teacher know that she will be not be in class since she has to get ready for the talent show. She walks into the classroom but as soon as she enters the room she stops dead in her tracks and immediately exits the room in an angered huff.

"Excuse me professor-. Oh you have got to me kidding me. Forget it I'm outta here."

"Roselle long time no see my dear."

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AEDAN!"

"That's how you treat your old friend."

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AEDAN!"

"Why are you so angry?"

"GO TO HELL AEDAN!"

"What is wrong my-."

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AEDAN!"

Outside the classroom doors Elaine is waiting for Roselle and hears all of this. Roselle walks out to see Elaine wide-eyed and shocked to hear someone so calm just snap.

"Wow. I thought I was scary when I lost my temper but I guess I'm not the only one that has a stero-typical Irish redhead temper. I'm speechless." Elaine thinks.

"You okay Roselle."

"Did I sound okay. He tried to control everything so much that it drove me insane on top of everything else. He is the only person that makes me this way."

"Well we better get going or we won't be ready in time for our performance."

The girls head the to the moon dorms where everyone is getting ready for the talent show when Maria enters the classroom. The air suddenly gets very tense and awkward with her entrance.

"Wow. He-he this looks like a really fun group. What? Hasn't class started yet?"

"Who the hell are you?"

Maria jumps and almost floats towards Aidou.

"Who the hell?"

"Watch your language boy."

"Why don't you introduce yourself first Maria Kurenai."

"Oh I'm sorry that I've upset you Kaname-sama. OOH! Maria is so happy that she has met a pureblood!"

"Ahem!"

"Oh my I think I may have created a bad atmosphere. I should leave now."

_Outside the building….._

"Elaine?"

"You're slacking off Zero."

Elaine smacks him in the back.

"What was that for!"

"The headmaster told me that the girl that you saved yesterday had her memory erased. But at least say something next time. Yuki and I thought you were cutting class or something stupid."

"It's my choice whether to accept a job or not. Don't worry about it."

"I thought you were getting ready for the talent show?"

The air suddenly gets tense.

"What happened Maria? You look upset."

"I joked and fooled around too much. Now everyone hates me."

Without warning, Zero suddenly points his gun at Maria.

"What the hell are you doing Zero!"

"She has done nothing for you to even think of pulling your gun on her."

Zero stands there in disbelief.

"How do you do Zero. My name is Maria Kurenai."

"Sorry If Zero scared you. He is on the Disciplinary committee as well."

"Thank you Elaine and Yuki. You're good girls I like you. And I know that girls like you taste really good."

"ELAINE COME ON WE HAVE TO GET READY OR WE WILL BE LATE!"

"Woops got to run. Enjoy the talent show."

Within the school building, Aidou and Akatsuki are talking about Aedan and Maria.

"What got into Roselle? Never thought she would just snap like that at someone."

"They seem to know each other. I wonder what happened with them for her to tell him to go to hell the way she did."

"What did you think of that Maria girl?"

"Trying not to. She sure was brave. I didn't think that she was strange. Only thing known about her is that she was born frail and never attended a night banquet."

"Akatsuki have you seen that woman."

"Who?"

"The pureblood that disappeared after going insane. Shizuka Hio. The one that attacked the Kiryu family."

_Inside Kaname's room…_

"What should we do about the transfer students?"

"You handle Maria. I'll deal with_ him_. But I can't do anything out in the open or it would be a problem . She did arrange things this way. Aedan not included though."

"Think it was a coincidence that 'she' is here?. And I agree. Didn't expect that reaction from her. That was kind of scary. I know she hate him but that was frightening.

"That was unexpected from her and no 'she' planned things this way."

"Hey are you guys coming to the talent show or what?"

"Yes we are."

_Fast-forward to the last performance_

"Well Elaine it's time. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

All of the day class students tried to get Roselle and Elaine's autograph like they were celebrites

"Wow. That was intense. Thank god we got out of there."

"Amen to that."

Both girls walk away giggling.

Looks like the source of Roselle's hatred is here. What does Aedan have planned for Roselle. Who is this Maria girl exactly. Why does Kaname talk about Maria like he knows here. Who is she? How will Aedan react to seeing how Roselle's feelings for Kaname. How will both of the new students affect the peace at cross academy? Find out next time in Love brings strength.


	17. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** Sorry that I have not been updating I've been busy, but I will try my best to update with

my busy schedule, and I apologize if the fight scenes I write are bad in this chapter and future chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my original characters.

Things at cross academy have gone south for the winter. With the arrival of two new students, Aedan

and Maria will the peace at cross academy be ruined by past conflicts being brought into the present?

With his arrival it seems that Roselle's attitude has changed. When Aedan sees the way she acts with

Kaname will she survive? And who is Maria exactly and what does Kaname mean by she planned things

this way? Will everyone be able to stay sane?

_Kaname looks up to see that Ichijo has walked in with Maria in tow._

"Maria says that she can't get any sleep here in the dorm because she is too nervous."

"I wanted to ask if it was okay if I stayed in the dorm was used as a temporary dorm for the night class,

so things would return to normal in the night class. Will it be alright if I stay there?

"I will talk to the headmaster about this."

"Really! Thank you!"

_Inside the school..._

Elaine, Zero, Yuki and Yori are all walking to class when Yori brings up the ball that is coming soon. This

ball is very important to the fan girls and fan boys of the day class. Both the day class and night class are

allowed to attend this ball.

" Yuki, Elaine. Don't tell me you both forgot about the ball."

"I'm not going. I hate wearing dresses."

"I'm more concerned about the upcoming exams right Zero?"

"Why would you be so uptight about it it's just a test."

"Didn't anybody tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"The class with the lowest scores has to work at the ball."

"And that is bad why?"

"Yuki cross is always lowering the class average."

"I will hold a grudge for all of eternity if I don't get to dance with Ruka."

"I better study like my life depends on it."

In the distance they hear a voice shouting.

"DON"T GO THAT WAY! THE DAY CLASS IS STILL ATTENDING CLASSES!"

"I just want to look at the cafe terrace is all."

"This could get dangerous."

"He-he this is fun."

"This isn't good."

"You both need to stay away from that transfer student Maria. The vice president will take care of her."

"Okay" both girls say.

All of a sudden someone from behind grabs both Yuki and Elaine.

"Yuki, Elaine. This is the second time we have met outside."

"Let of me you pervert." Says Elaine as she somehow manages to break out of Aidou's grasp.

"Ido-I mean Aidou stop it!" Says Yuki trying not to blush.

"The jealous girls behind us will go crazy and bully the two of you."

Zero walks up to them

"Can I have a word with you Aidou."

"Yes I wanted to talk to you as well."

"Don't get into a fight you two."

A night class student walks up to Elaine as Yuki runs away with day class fan girls chasing her.

"You're Elaine right?"

"Yeah. What of it."

"I was wondering if you had seen Roselle around here. I went to go talk to her in her dorm but she

wasn't there so I thought you might of seen her out there."

"She probably didn't want to be in class with Aedan. I'll look for her though."

"Thanks Elaine."

The night class student walks back to the moon dorm when Elaine realizes something.

"If she isn't on school grounds she must be in town. I'll just sneak out its instead of asking the

headmaster to make things easier."

_Meanwhile in town..._

Roselle is walking around town. She had snuck out of school to get away from Aedan to cool off for a bit.

As she is walking around town she gets a funny feeling that someone is following her. She walks into a

small courtyard and goes to sit down on a bench. When she looks up she sees Aedan standing there

giving her the evil eye.

"Why can't you just leave me the hell alone Aedan. I don't need a stalker."

"What is your relationship with that pureblood Kaname."

"We are just friends and it is none of your business anyway Aedan."

"Not what I saw. Are you together or not."

"We are just friends at the moment. My feelings towards him are none of your business. Our

engagement ended four years ago after what you did to me. Don't even think you still have a chance

cause you never will have the chance ever again Aedan."

Upset, Roselle goes to walk away when Aedan throws a rock at Roselle(his powers are like Roselle

though he can only control earth and fire) Roselle senses this and doges the rock.

"You think you can beat a pureblood. I much stronger than you thought I was back then but I've gotten

stronger over these past four years. You're gonna pay for all the pain you caused me Aedan. Prepare to

feel the wrath of a woman scorned.

Roselle kicks up a small boulder and kicks it towards Aedan. Aedan tries to dodge but fails and gets hit

by the boulder. He sends fireballs at her but Roselle uses water to put them out. Elaine walks up and

sees them fighting and quickly hides behind a tree wondering how she can stop the fight.

After several minutes both Aedan and Roselle are injured,but the fight gets more intense.

"How am I going to stop them from hurting each other more? Someone is bound to get killed."

Roselle hears Elaine's voice and turns around to see if she was there. Aedan takes this opportunity and

chucks a big rock at Roselle. The rock hits Roselle and knocks her down. She gets back up and is about to

retaliate when Elaine shouts and runs in between the two of them.

"STOP BEFORE SOMEONE GETS KILLED!"

All of a sudden Roselle feels this strange energy as Aedan is thrown into the wall with great force. But Elaine didn't lay a hand on him. Aedan gets up and leaves to go back to the school before curfew. Roselle walks up to Elaine stunned by what had happened.

"Elaine I didn't know you were psychic."

"So that is what that was. I didn't know I was psychic either. Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. How did you know I was here."

"One of your classmates came up to me and asked if I knew where you were. I figured you were here with all the drama from Aedan being here. I would do the same thing if I needed to calm down. We better get back to the school before curfew."

The girls walk back to the school.

Inside Kaname's room...

"That body and that name. I wasn't sure on how to respond."

"Oh really. I wasn't trying to embarrass you.

"You were just toying with us. That was very offensive."

"I was playing games. When did you look at things so conscientiously."

"We are both purebloods."

'Maria' leaves the room and wanders around the grounds into where the ball is going to be held. At the same time Zero walks in.

"So you can sense me. That's because there is a blood bond between us. It fills the void in my heart now."

Zero presses his gun to her chest.

"So. You finally came to kill me."

Can you figure out who Maria really is? Will we ever find out for real? Will Roselle ever be free from her horrible past? Why does Elaine have psychic powers? Who is she? Found out next time in Love brings strength!

PLEASE R&R, and remember NO FLAMES PLEASE!


	18. Chapter 15

**Author's note:** Hello my fellow fan-fiction readers and writers, I'M BACK! Sorry I haven't updated in so long I've been busy but I will be updating more frequently so don't you worry folks.

**Disclaimer:** I own only my original characters and nothing else.

_Zero is standing slightly over Maria with the bloody rose gun pressed against her chest._

"Go ahead Zero. Pull the trigger. Punish me for my sins".

Zero tries to pull the trigger but his gun doesn't go off leaving Zero confused beyond comprehension.

"What's a matter Zero? Surprised that you can't pull the trigger?"

Maria holds Zero's face in her hands and moves closer to him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"I'll tell you why. You CAN'T kill me. I'm your master and I'm the one who gave you life as a vampire. You are my loyal servant. You CAN NOT kill me."

Zero pushes away from her and points his gun at Maria once again.

"Good boy. I'm so glad that you haven't yielded to me yet. You've even figured out that it was me despite me being in a different body."

Elaine walks by and sees Zero standing in front of 'Maria' yet again.

"What the hell is he doing?" Elaine thinks to herself.

"Yes I can never forget. Shizuka Hio."

Meanwhile Roselle just happened to be walking by the building but stops when she hears this.

"I knew that it wasn't Maria that was in control of her body but that woman? I thought that she disappeared after going insane after killing a family of vampire hunters. So she was the one he was talking about. Wow if Elaine hears about this she won't be too happy. I have got to find out why that woman is here."

She hides by the entrance to the building to listen in.

"That night you were covered with the blood of my family ."

"This isn't my own body so I would like it if you would treat it gently."

"Yeah right. Gentle my butt. She is just taunting him. She is a sick woman."

From above a silver-haired masked man drops a sword and 'Maria' catches it. Elaine sees this and tries to warn him but Roselle who had snuck into the building puts a hand over her mouth and knocks her unconscious.

"ZER-"

"Sorry Elaine but we can't have you doing anything rash now."

Zero hears this and turns around only to be stopped by Maria wielding her blade.

"Don't you dare LOOK AWAY!"

Maria strikes Zero in the chest while at the same time Zero shoots her.

"A borrowed body can be difficult to use. Too bad the bullet didn't hit my heart Zero. It's sad isn't it Zero. We both will be back to square one with our injures."

"WHAT!"

Maria strikes again leaving Zero severely wounded.

"Intense bleeding can cause intense hunger. You best be careful. A vampire's true nature is a very savage one."

Maria walks away.

"Shizuka-sama."

"I will rest until tomorrow Ichiru."

Roselle hurried back out to the entrance of the building to meet her as she walked out.

"Hello. Shizuka, is it? Why are you here? Why have you taken over Maria's body."

"You must be Roselle. I'm very sorry but I cannot tell you what my motives are. It's for me to know and for you to never find out."

'Maria' walks away.

"We'll just see about that won't we Shizuka."

The rest of the day Elaine feels as if something is missing. She even spaced out while taking her exams but is brought somewhat back into reality by Yori.

"Guys the class president wants to talk to the two of you".

Both Elaine and Yuki turn around to see a VERY angry class president behind them.

"I just got the test results and as expected. WE CAME IN LAST PLACE. In fact the only thing that you wrote on your test Elaine WAS YOUR NAME! SO NOW OUR CLASS HAS TO WORK THE BALL. IF I don't get to dance with Ruka..."

The class president runs away rambling angrily about having to work at the ball.

"I know you both studied."

"Yeah." Both girls say.

"Hey it's that one girl from the night class."

Elaine suddenly remembers the previous night's events and runs after 'Maria'.

"MARIA WAIT! MARIA"

"The ball will be in this hall, right, Elaine?"

"Don't play innocent with me. What did you do to Zero".

"Oh he's fine for now. But eventually he will become a level E and won't listen to you anymore. However".

Maria moves close to Elaine to talk into her ear.

"I do know a way to save him. Let's make a deal."

_Meanwhile the night class suddenly smells a strong scent of blood._

"Guys calm down I'm sure it's nothing that we need to get involved in."

"But it's a strong scent. We should go see what is wrong".

"Not unless you want to get in trouble with Kaname again, Aidou."

"Roselle is right you know".

"Thank you. Ruka."

Roselle takes her seat by Kaname but not without hateful looks from Aedan.

"Enjoy you happiness now Roselle cause your happy days will soon end. I won't let him have you. If I can't have you, no one can."

_Inside the hall where the ball is going to be held..._

The Day class students are chattering away while getting the hall ready for the ball when the doors open and Zero walks in with blood all over him like he had been in a fight which sends everyone into a panic. Elaine follows him worried about him.

"Hey, are you okay, Zero?"

"You were there, weren't you."

"Where?"

"I'm fine just stay away from Maria."

"You are not going anywhere cause you don't look alright to me."

Elaine makes sure the doors are locked and walks back to Zero and pulls her long red hair away from her neck".

"Go ahead and drink just don't spill too much okay".

Zero pushes her against the doors and bites Elaine's neck without hesitation.

"Hey Zero. What does my blood taste like anyway."

He pushes away from her.

"Why would you want to know that?"

He leans in and bites down on her neck again. While Zero is drinking her blood Elaine's mind wanders to Maria's offer.

_"Let's make a deal Elaine. Either offer yourself to me. Or bring me the corpses of Roselle O'Connor and Kaname Kuran"._

So we have found out who 'Maria' really was. But why does Shizuka want Kaname's dead body. More Importantly, why does she also want Elaine to bring her Roselle's dead body if she doesn't offer her blood to her. Why does Elaine want to know what her blood tastes like and what does Aedan have planned for Roselle. Why does it seem like he is jealous that she may have fallen for someone else? Find out next time in Love brings strength.

PLEASE R&R and remember NO FLAMES!


	19. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone it's me again. Thanks to all who have been faithfully reading this story I am eternally grateful to you all.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my original characters.

_Elaine washes off after Zero is done drinking her blood again. She gets ready for the ball as she puts on the blue Celtic style dress that she had bought with Roselle the last time they went shopping in town. _

The door opens and Elaine turns around to see Yuki standing in the door wearing an A-symmetrical pink dress.

"I thought you weren't coming and I thought you hated wearing dresses".

"We have to do security work for ball remember. Besides if I'm going to wear a dress it might as well be something that I like. Where'd you get the dress. I know the headmaster didn't take you into town to buy one".

"Aidou sent it for me. He must of known I didn't have a dress to wear for the ball. It was very nice of him to do that".

"So did he ask you to be his date for the ball".

"Yeah he stayed behind and waited for me to start my rounds last night and asked me then".

Yuki and Elaine meet Yori and make their way to the hall where the ball was being held.

_Inside the moon dorm..._

Roselle stands in front of a large mirror in her room. Roselle is wearing a beautiful Celtic style green dress with lace sleeves.

"I better get down there I don't want to keep Kaname waiting any longer".

_Outside the building where the ball is currently taking place..._

"I didn't calm down until after I drank Elaine's blood." Zero thinks to himself. "Disgusting!"

"What's disgusting? By the way thanks for taking care of security".

"You tell me too I can't refuse".

"So obedient. By the way Maria Kurenai hasn't attended class lately. Do you know why Zero?"

Zero stares at the headmaster.

"You don't know why".

"No and that's why I'm worried".

"Zero you're already here?"

"Wow. You're actually on time for once for duty."

"Shut up Elaine."

"YUKI'S ALL DRESSED UP! Dance with daddy later."

"Uh okay. Later then."

The headmaster runs off excitedly. Zero turns back towards the girls trying not to blush from seeing

Elaine looking very nice in her gown.

"I thought you two weren't coming".

"Well we are here for security like the headmaster asked us to".

"Zero? Why are you staring at me?"

"I uh well uh… You look… Uh… Nice Elaine".

"Thanks?"

Elaine quickly turns her head to hide her blushing face while Yuki runs inside to find Aidou. Elaine is about to walk in with Zero when she remembers something important, Shizuka's deal.

_"Either bring me the corpses of Kaname and Roselle or offer yourself to ne"._

"I've made my decision. There is no way I can kill Roselle she's my friend. Plus I doubt she would ever forgive me if I killed Kaname. I will just have to kill Shizuka myself, after Zero drinks her blood of course." Elaine thinks to herself.

"Are you coming in or what Elaine?"

"I just remembered that I forgot something. I'll be right back."

Elaine takes off towards Shizuka's dorm with the intentions of protecting the ones she cares about. At the same time Roselle arrives and walks into the building look for Kaname. She walks up to Akatsuki and Ruka.

"Have you guys seen Kaname?"

"He is on the balcony waiting for you."

"Thanks Kain."

Roselle runs off towards the balcony to join Kaname. Akatsuki turns to see a somber-faced Ruka.

"What was I supposed to not tell her?"

"No it's okay and besides we are friends. Even though we both have feelings for him we won't fight over him like children".

"She never said anything about having feelings for Kaname-sama".

"She doesn't need to. It's pretty obvious that she has feelings for him".

Roselle walks out on to the balcony and sees Kaname standing there, waiting for her.

"Hello. Sorry I took so long Kaname."

"Not a problem."

He stares at her for a second.

"What's wrong?"

"You look wonderful Roselle".

"T-T- Thank y-you Kaname." Roselle says, quickly turning, and away blushing at Kaname 's compliment.

"Would you do the honor of dancing with me?"

"I would love to Kaname."

Roselle blushes as Kaname puts his arms around her as they slowly dance around the balcony. At first she is feeling as if she is on cloud nine when she notices that Aedan was leaving the hall and decides to go after him.

"Uh if you would excuse me Kaname. There is something that I must do. I promise I won't be too long".

Roselle runs out of the building and follows Aedan. She follows him to the fountain.

"Well what do we have here? You look lovely Roselle".

"Cut the crap Aedan."

"I have no idea what you are talking about".

"Don't you even play innocent cause we both know why you're here".

"I haven't a clue what you are talking about Roselle".

"I know you want me dead. You sent that assassin after me, and you have become jealous of Kaname."

"Why would I be jealous of him?"

"You're jealous that I've fallen for someone else, and not you, and you can't stand it. You want me dead and that's the truth. If you can't have me no one can".

"You will pay dearly for that Roselle. You've enjoyed a carefree life for four years now and that ends now".

"Don't you dare touch her you pathetic excuse of a man."

Kaname pulls Roselle behind him protectively.

_Meanwhile..._

Elaine walks into Shizuka's room.

"So you have made your choice."

"You better keep your end of the bargain."

Elaine kneels down before Shizuka who licks her finger. Shizuka is about to bite Elaine's finger when she notices something's off.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad that vampires find my blood delicious. And you're going to save Zero as well."

Suddenly Shizuka grips Elaine's hand tightly.

"I'm the one who drove Zero into despair." Shizuka says as she violently slams Elaine against the couch.

Elaine glares at her straight in her eyes.

"You're staring at me straight in the eyes. Reminds me of Zero when he was a child. I envy you. You have been cherished."

"But you are a pureblood. Why would you envy me?"

"Fool. You think all purebloods are happy. Well alright a deals a deal. I'll tell you how I can save Zero."

Ichiru walks in carrying a body.

"That is my real body. You know, it's real easy to save Zero. All he needs to do."

Shizuka takes 'her' hand and 'she' suddenly wakes up.

"Is drink my blood." both girls say.

Maria faints after Shizuka returns to her own body.

"Drink your blood?"

"Yes. The blood of his master, me, Shizuka Hio and then he won't become a level E." Ichiru put Maria's body on the bed.

"Huh?"

"Now for your promise. Offer your blood to me. I am to be pitied for I am being hunted and I need your innocent blood. But you do know what happens when a pureblood drinks your blood."

Shizuka leans in to bite Elaine's neck when Zero walks in with his gun drawn.

"Let go of Elaine Shizuka. Don't you dare bite the girl I love!"

Elaine pulls out her gun.

"Don't you dare to shoot her Zero. She can save you."

_Back at the water fountain..._

"Kaname what are you doing? This is my fight I don't need your help."

"No, I can't let you do that."

"Why Kaname? He has caused me too much pain I have to fight him on my own. Why won't you let me fight Kaname."

"I'm not going to allow that vermin to kill you. I care for you too much to let that happen Roselle."

Wow, it's getting pretty intense between Zero, Elaine and Shizuka and with Kaname, Roselle and Aedan as well. And Zero has admitted that he is in love with Elaine. Will she have the courage to tell him how she feels about him? Kaname has confessed to Roselle right in front of Aedan. But will her fear of her past repeating itself stand in the way of her confessing to Kaname? Find out next time in Love brings strength.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and remember NO FLAMES WHATSOEVER.


	20. BIG NEWS

**BIG NEWS FOR LBS:!**

I have updated the image links for Roselle and Elaine on my profile. ~Define-X drew the new images for them and they came out beautifully so go check them out. I will be updating in the near future so stay tuned( I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update but I promise you all I will do it). What's to come: The last chapters of the Shizuka arc of Lbs, will Elaine confess to Zero and will they be finally rid of Shizuka, will Roselle finally be free of her past?. Can a fairy love a demon?: After the ball Kagome returns to her time and meets Cairine and Liam in the present, why is it that they look so much like her new friends from the feudal era?. Amoris: Everyone had finally arrived in Celestia's home town for the festival, will things go as planned and will this bring Celestia and Noctis even closer together?. A new kind of l'cie: Everyone has agreed to help Brielle and Shane and travel via portal to Nahila, how will lighting and the others react to meeting the rest of her family and the war?. The fairy and the telmarine king: The first chapter: Rosemary has arrived in Narnia, she travels through the forest trying to remember where the barrier is hiding the mountain pass that will lead home, distraught and confused she runs into the pevensies who have somehow returned to Narnia once again and decide to see Caspian, not knowing her way around Narnia she decides to accompany them.


	21. ATTENTION READERS

ATTENTION READERS, I have a request for you. Leave your comments about who you think the characters of Love brings strength would be in a real life high school. I would love to hear what you would think they would be. My editor will be going into surgery this upcoming Thursday and will be recovering the following week so I may not update this week depending on if she is up to doing it before the surgery. But please leave your comments. I value your words.


	22. Chapter 17

**Author's note:** Hello readers, here is the next chapter as promised. It may be a short while before the next lbs update but not too long. Also I would encourage all of you to take part in my poll. All you have to do is review my story and leave your thoughts on who each character would be in a real life high school situation. Oh and please let me know what you think of the new pictures of Roselle and Elaine drawn by ~Define-X(she is a very talented artist). I will re-publish this since my editor is incapacitated at the moment. But for now please ignore any imperfections

**Disclaimer:** I only own my original characters.

_The situation doesn't seem good for our heroines. Elaine is trying to prevent Zero from interfering so Shizuka will save Zero from becoming a level E. Kaname has come between Roselle and Aiden refusing to allow her to fight wanting to kill Aiden himself. Will there be a happy ending for our friends?_

_Outside at the fountain..._

_Roselle's thoughts-" Wait did he just say that he loves me? What do I do? I can't bring myself to confess to him. Why is that? _Kaname get out of the way. I need to be the one to do this not you! He hasn't caused you pain. Let me fight Kaname!"

Kaname ignores Roselle's desperate pleas and engages Aiden in an unavoidable battle.

_Inside 'Shizuka's room'..._

"What do you mean by 'she can save me'".

"If you drink her blood you won't become a level E you'll just be a normal vampire".

Shizuka pushes Elaine to the side and tries to bite her but in a fit of rage Zero tries to shoot Shizuka when a katana suddenly appears out of nowhere and pierces his arm. He turns to see a silver haired man step in front of Shizuka protectively and removes his mask.

"ICHIRU!"

"I won't let you die here Shizuka".

"-sighs- Don't worry Ichiru. Zero and I have unfinished business".

Shizuka turns to leave but forgets that she had let Elaine go unnoticed.

"Oh no you don't. You're not get away that easily Shizuka".

Elaine grabs her gun and manages to evade Ichiru and runs after Shizuka".

"What's a matter Zero? Have you missed me. We haven't seen each other since I left with Shizuka after she killed our parents. Don't you know that it was because of me that she spared you?"

"Shut up Ichiru".

Zero and Ichiru began to fight.

_Back at the water fountain..._

The fight between Kaname and Aiden rages on. Roselle screams at Kaname to be careful. Fearful that things would make a turn for the worse Roselle blindly steps in front of Kaname and is thrown back by the force of Aiden's attack and is rendered unconscious for a brief moment. Angry, Kaname attacks Aiden without mercy furious that he had harmed Roselle. Roselle wakes up to see that the fight had become more intense.

" Kaname what are you doing! Don't be so rash you're going to get yourself killed!"

"What's a matter Roselle afraid your little hero's going to die".

"SHUT UP YOU MONSTER!"

_Inside the hallway in the old night class dormitory..._

Elaine manages to get in front of Shizuka and tries to stop her but Shizuka lunges towards her and manages to slash her chest leaving a deep gash on her chest(below her breasts).

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Zero , Shizuka".

-Bang-

Shizuka turns around just in time for the bullet to pierce her heart killing her. Then Elaine collapsed on to the floor gripping her chest. Zero smelled her blood and rushes to find her.

"ELAINE!"

"Z-Zero what are you doing. I thought you were fighting Ichiru".

"He heard the gun shot and ran to find Shizuka. I ran to find you once I smelled your blood without a second thought".

"Uh t-thanks for your concern but I will be fine".

"No you're not fine we need to get you to the nurse".

"I-I be fine Zero let's just go back to our dorms and forget all about this".

"Why are you refusing my help you're bleeding heavily for god's sake".

"Cause you make me blush when you try to carry me".

"It does?"

"Wait did I just say that out loud? Um, I'm going to go now".

Elaine goes to leave but Zero grabs her arm and turns her around and embraces her.

"I love you Elaine. Why won't you let me help you".

"I-I don't know let's just-"

"Why Elaine".

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND IT'S HARD TO ACCEPT IT!"

"It doesn't need to be hard. Be my girl?"

Elaine wipes the tears out of her eyes and embraces Zero.

"Yes. Now can we please do something about this wound before I pass out".

Zero laughs and kisses Elaine on the lips and guides her to the infirmary.

_Meanwhile..._

The battle between Kaname and Aiden had escalated. Aiden for a split second loses focus and Kaname manages to get a hold of him.

"You're days of tormenting Roselle are over".

Before Aiden can speak Kaname decapitates him , turning him to dust. He walks up to Roselle who runs into his arms crying.

"It's okay Roselle".

"I'm not crying cause of what you did. I'm crying cause I can't believe that I'm finally free. I'm going to go back to the dorm. Are you going to go back to the dance?"

" I have to clear things up with the others first before they start getting ideas".

_Later on inside the moon dorm..._

Roselle is walking towards her room when Ruka and the others approach her.

"Are you alright Roselle. Kaname told us about what happened".

"Yeah I'm fine".

Yuki busts into the dorm.

"Is everything alright I overheard about what happened".

"Yes everything is fine Yuki".

One of the maids walks up to Roselle with a telephone in her hands.

"Miss Roselle you have a phone call from someone name Camille".

"Really?"

Roselle grabs the phone.

"Hey Camille how's everything going".

"Not so good".

"What's wrong?"

"Nikki dropped out of the wedding. I need you to come to Dublin and be my maid of honor. Will you do it? You can invite all of your friends too".

"I told you not to ask Nikki to do the wedding. But of course I will do it. I'll tell my friends to pack their bags and let my parents know. Break is coming up next week anyway so it shouldn't be a problem".

"REALLY! THANK YOU SO MUCH ROSELLE".

"N problem. See you soon".

Roselle hangs up the phone and rushes to catch Yuki to tell her to pack her bags and to tell Elaine and Zero that they are all invited to come to Ireland during break for her cousin's wedding. Then runs off to tell Ruka, Shiki, Rima, Ichijo, Aidou, Kain and Kaname about the trip hoping they will say yes.

Looks like a happy ending for now. What awaits our friends in Ireland. Will strange things happen or will it be smooth sailing for them. Find out next time in Love brings strength.

Please review and remember, NO FLAMES NO MATTER WHAT.


	23. Chapter 18

**Author's note: There is a correction in this chapter, I noticed that I was spelling Aedan's name wrong since I was going by the Irish spelling of that name and I kept typing Aidan and not Aedan. I would also like to apologize for this long overdue update, I will try to update more often from now on.**

**Disclaimer:** **I only own my original characters.**

_A lot has happened all in one night, Shizuka was killed not at the hands of Zero but Elaine instead and she and Zero are now a couple. But what will happen now that Elaine has killed a pureblood .Aedan is dead by the hands of Kaname and has confessed that cares for Roselle, does that mean he loves her and does she love him back? _

Since the ball things have returned to normal, well as normal as things can get. Since I shot Shizuka, things have been different between Zero and I. We became a couple, something that I'm not quite use to. Though we haven't had much time to actually BE a couple since the headmaster has kept him from class while he recovers. Though he has no idea what happened that night, or that Zero shot his foot on purpose to free himself from Shizuka's control. Or that I shot and killed Shizuka after she injured me. I just hope it doesn't come back to bite me in the butt.

Yuki and I have been taking a lot of notes since Zero's not in class and it seems that hasn't gone unnoticed. I'm in the middle of copying what's on the blackboard when I hear Yori's voice call out to me and Yuki.

"You two have been studying a lot since the ball".

"Yeah, I have been. Yuki's even taking notes".

"Yuki, have you learned your lesson?"

"Um, yeah"(the class president meanwhile has a very annoyed look on his face in the background since he blames Yuki for the class scoring low and having to work at the ball).

" Well, we decided to try and take some extra notes since Zero's not in class".

"And I'm vain enough to try and make it up for him".

Meanwhile...

"Kiryu! Stop right there! You're injures haven't healed yet, you're in no shape to go on patrol. Please stay put otherwise Elaine will get angry at me. This is all your fault, shooting yourself in the foot accidently with the anti-vampire gun".

"ZERO?!"

"Elaine".

"Are you alright?" 

"Yeah".

"Huh?"

"He's lying Elaine. Kiryu still has a fever. He's just being stubborn because he messed up".

(Stop making us worry!)

"Headmaster I need to talk to you".

"Stop right there. If it's something serious, talk to me after you've recovered. Now go back to bed Kiryu. You must be hungry, I'll go cook something".

_(Elaine's thoughts)_

_"Ever since that night, I haven't been able to talk to Zero that much"_

_(End Elaine's thoughts)_

"Here, I wrote up the class notes for you. I just copied everything so there may be some mistakes".

"Yeah right here".

"Really? Hey Zero? If you bit me and drank my blood, wouldn't you get better right away?"

"I don't need it".

"Oh, I copied this part here from the black board, right here".

"I don't see any mistakes".

-bite-

"Huh? What are you doing?!"

"You always bite me so I'm biting you back. We're even now stop worrying about and quit resisting. Just drink my blood like you did last time and get better!"

"Just leave".

-pushes Elaine out the door-

"He's angry".

_**He hates what he's become, he can't forgive himself for needing blood. Even in death, that woman still binds Zero to pain. When we entered the room, Shizuka Hio's body had shattered, leaving in its wake pearl-like fragments and clouds of dust. Zero's twin brother who said he was our enemy disappeared again. Zero hated Shizuka and wanted to kill her, But now he has lost his only his only salvation.**_

_Meanwhile, in the moon dorm..._

"All I saw was Kiryu holding the bloody rose gun. He was standing by Shizuka Hio's corpse which had shattered into pieces. That's what I witnessed".

"I see, Kiryu has enough reason to kill that woman. But I don't believe he would do something so rash. However, it appears that Kiryu killed that woman. Is something wrong Aidou?"

"N-No".

" In any case, I must report this to the senate, all the facts. It is a fact that someone committed a taboo and killed a pure blood. It's sad isn't it? I wonder if anyone truly understood her, the woman who was the kuruizaki-hime".

_Outside the school..._

"Are you sure it's okay to ditch your classes?"

"I don't feel like going".

"I can tell by the way your acting that something is bothering you".

"Hey Akatsuki, how much did you know about Shizuka Hio?"

"She was out of control, she was dangerous to both humans and vampires. She attacked the Kiryu family after going berserk, the she disappeared and showed up here. That's all I know".

"She was regarded as a nuisance. In a way she was treated like a common vampire but she was still a rare pureblood. She should of been affianced to an older pureblood".

"My father told me she had a pureblood fiancé. But she started keeping a human male by her side. To be exact, he was a vampire that used to be human. A servant, Shizuka loved him but he was put on the vampire hunter's execution list and the Kiryu's hunted him down. But I've also heard that the servant had not yet fallen to level E status. Then there's no way he could've been on the execution list".

"But his name was on the list and Kiryu's parents killed him. I don't think they knew their target was Shizuka's lover. Shizuka attacked the Kiryu family for revenge".

"No matter what the reason a pureblood should not have gone after the hunters. Most aristocrats want peace, her actions were the same as a vampire who has gone berserk. The senate must of been looking for Shizuka Hio who was high risk".

"Yes Akatsuki, Shizuka was on the run fleeing from the senate. But why did she risk coming to cross academy where she knew she wouldn't be welcome?"

"She had gone insane".

"No, you're wrong. She came here because there was something she wanted. Hadn't she already had her revenge four years ago?"

_Inside the class room..._

Things have returned to normal since the ball, well as normal as it can get. I can't seem to get what happened out of my head.

_~flashback~_

_The battle between Kaname and Aedan had escalated. Aiden for a split second loses focus and Kaname manages to get a hold of him._

_"You're days of tormenting Roselle are over"._

_~End flashback~_

I still can't believe it happened but I'm glad it did, If Kaname hadn't of killed Aedan he would of came after me. He would of done everything he could to kill me, to make my life a living hell until he ripped my head or my heart from my body . Or I would have been forced to leave cross academy and I don't want to do that. I turned my head to look over at Kaname who was seated beside me in his usual seat by the window reading a book. His words still rang clear in my head like a bell.

_"I'm not going to allow that vermin to kill you. I care for you too much to let that happen Roselle."_

He carries a torch for me? I don't what to say to him, there's this part of me that feels like I could float on air. But then there's this part of me that's afraid, afraid to confess to him. I do carry a torch for Kaname. But I'm scared and I don't know why, now I know he feels the same about me as a I do about him. But why is there this part of me that's afraid to tell him I love him. I sigh heavily and turn away from him. But then he gets up and addresses everybody in the room.

"Listen everyone, will you all do me a favor?"

There's a audible gasp in the room.

"With pleasure Kaname-sama".

"Kaname-sama, are you serious?"

_-Roselle's thoughts-_

_"I wonder what's going on, Kaname normally doesn't for favors"._

_"End Roselle's thoughts"._

I was curious to know what it was that Kaname wanted us to do. So I put the book that I had been reading down and listened closely to what Kaname was asking us to do. Apparently, Aedan wasn't the only one who was killed the night of the ball. Kaname told us that the night of the ball, Shizuka hio was killed and the senate would be coming after Zero. He wanted us to help him in stopping the senate's henchman from killing him and get them to leave cross academy alone. So after telling us what we would be doing we made our way out of the classroom. I stayed towards the front of the pack by Kaname, I wanted to know why Kaname was doing this.

"Um, Kaname?"

"Yes Roselle? What is it?"

"Why are we doing this? Helping Zero I mean, I thought you hated him".

"Kiryu may have killed Shizuka, a pureblood. But we cannot blame him if he did. Shizuka did something terrible to his family. But I will not allow senate to execute a schoolmate for foolish reason".

It was silent from then on.

_Meanwhile..._

Elaine and Yuki are on patrol when all of the sudden they both ran and jumped over the school's front gate.

_-Elaine's thoughts-_

_"I thought I saw someone out here"._

_-End Elaine's thoughts-_

Then, a strange man approaches them.

"Good evening ladies, is this cross academy? I apologize for visiting at such a late hour. I lost track of time at the office".

_-Elaine's thoughts-_

_"He's acting like a businessman, but I can sense it"._

_-End Elaine's thoughts-_

"You're a vampire".

"Yes and the young ladies are guardians. Then please tell me-".

**He's an enemy.**

"What do you want".

"-Where the other guardian is".

As he's trying to attack the both of us, Yuki tries to block him with her artemis rod. But then, somebody steps between us and moves us out of the way and grabs the man's hand. I look up and see it's Zero.

"I'm here, what do you want with me?"

"Zero are you alright?"

Then he says something that shocks us all.

"Zero Kiryu, under the order of the senate the highest governing body of vampires. I have come here to execute you for the murder of the pureblood vampire Shizuka Hio".

Uh oh, looks like trouble has come to cross academy once again. Zero has been accused of killing Shizuka and is going to be executed for it. But Elaine killed Shizuka not Zero, will he take the fall for her? And Effect will Kaname's involvement have on all of them. Why is Roselle afraid to confess? What's holding her back? Will Elaine and Zero have the chance to actually be a couple? Who does Roselle think actually killed Shizuka? Will Yuki believe this accusation against Zero? Find out next time in Love brings strength.


End file.
